Black Lace
by hazardousriskyunsafe
Summary: Started off as just a Valentines thing, and kinda progressed. Updated whenever I can, regular updates.
1. Chapter 1

Black lace

**Valentine's Day 2014.**

14th February was the date that displayed on the screen of my phone and it was a day I really wasn't looking forward to, the space where my boyfriend should be laying was empty and I couldn't help but resent every girl out there who got to spend this special day with their boyfriend. My boyfriend was working in Scotland, miles and miles away and probably wouldn't even have time to text me today.

Joey had been over in Scotland because Sharon had found that it was cheaper to get there booze for the club from there and pick it up with their own van, Joey volunteered himself to do it for this month but hadn't realised that he would be gone for the week of valentines.

I stepped out of bed and walked down the stairs of our apartment it felt so empty without Joey I even missed the trail of mess he'd leave everywhere he went. I smiled as I found a shirt he'd left on the sofa, I picked it up and brought it to my nose taking in the smell, I missed this smell and couldn't wait to have him home. I felt incomplete without him here; I'd gone from spending every day in his company for 3 years to none at all in a matter of days. Joey not being here made me think a lot and that wasn't always a good thing, but before I had time to make me mind wonder some more there was a knock at the door I wasn't expecting any visitors and if I was honest I didn't want any unless it was Joey. I peeled myself of the sofa and headed towards the door checking myself in the mirror before opening it, my eyes almost popped out of my head a delivery man handed me the biggest bouquet of flowers I'd ever seen in my entire life and my heart melted as I took them from him and signed to confirm they were for me, my baby must have spent a fortune on these there must have been 100 red roses here. I thanked the man and shut the door with my foot and my hands were occupied. I picked out the card from the flowers and read it aloud to myself "to the most beautiful woman, I've ever laid eyes on. I wish I could spend Valentine's Day with you all my love…Peter x x x"

I read the last words out to myself again "Peter" my eyebrows pulled together with confusion these roses weren't from Joey but Peter my ex-boyfriend. I placed the flowers on the kitchen table and put the card next to them, deciding that I would have a shower, get dressed and then come to a conclusion with what to do with the flowers. I'd been in the shower about half an hour and was in the process of doing my make-up in front of the bedroom mirror in my towel when there was another unexpected knock on the door; I stood up and ran down the stairs in my towel dreading what Peter could have sent now.

I pulled open the door to find my grinning boyfriend "got room for the love of your life in that towel?" he winked and pulled a bunch of 12 roses from behind his back along with a box of Cadbury milk tray. I took the items from him and kissed him passionately on the lips he held me close to his body and I pulled away "I've missed you" I said staring at him, just completely shocked that he was here. "Gonna stare at me all day and leave me on the door step or are you actually going to let me in?" he asked laughing as he picked his bag up off the floor and walked inside, he placed his bag on the floor once again and moved me into his strong arms kissing all over my face "never going to leave you again" he said looking into my eyes "you mentioned a minute ago that you'd missed me, wanna show me how much?" he whispered whilst looking down at my chest smiling. Dropping my towel to the floor I jumped onto Joey wrapping my legs around his waist, Joey moved and placed me on the sofa. But something caught his eye as he stood still staring at whatever it was I wanted to see so I stood up and followed his gaze my heart started to race there lay Peters flowers that I hadn't had chance to get rid of. Joey's gaze broke and he looked at me with suspicion in his eyes "what are they?" he questioned walking towards them, he picked up the card and read it "WHO THE FUCK IS PETER!?" he screamed at me from across the room. "Is that how it is now Lauren, I'm not around so you get another man?" shouting again "How could I be so stupid eh?" his hands over his face "I love you Lauren, and I go away for a few days and you've already got another man, is he whose around when I'm at work eh?" "Giving you what I can't?" he ran out the door before i could stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Black lace

**Chapter two.**

I rang Joey's phone for the tenth time and for the tenth time I'd gotten his answer phone 'hi you've reached Joey, if you leave a message I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible' the tears spilled out of my eyes as I left my message "Joe, it's been an two hours it's not what it looked like, just get in touch so I know you haven't done something stupid" I sat up to and opened my bed side drawer, I was looking for a tissue when my hands came across something they hadn't for a while a packet of tampons, it had been more than a while actually it had been 2 months I had put it down to not having regular periods but I'd never gone this long without having one it had completely slipped my mind. I began to panic.

I couldn't get out of the house quick enough. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the corner shop thank God I hadn't been in there before, so they wouldn't recognise me. I walked in and brought a pregnancy test before running even faster back to the apartment. I slammed the door shut behind me. I couldn't move, I just wanted to cry. Joey should be spending this moment with me, I never dreamed of being pregnant but if I was I never imagined doing it alone. I slowly walked to the bathroom and done what the instructions told me to, it was pretty straightforward and all I had to was wait now.

5 minutes had gone by now and I only had another 10 to go before I found out. The sound of the door knocking startled me I hoped it was Joey but I knew it wasn't, I ran downstairs and opened the door to two police officers one spoke "Are you Miss Branning girlfriend of a Mr Joseph Branning?" I nodded. He spoke again "Then can we come in please?" I stepped out the doorway and nodded again signalling yes. I noticed that the last police officer to walk in was carrying Joey's bag and phone. "What's going on?" I asked "Why have you got Joey's stuff?" The first police officer spoke "I think you might want to sit down Miss Branning, we have some bad news involving your boyfriend. Joey was involved in an accident about half an hour ago; a car hit him killing him almost instantly" My heart stopped, I couldn't breathe. "NO,NO,NO,NO,NO" I screamed "He can't be" I sobbed. "Miss Branning we need you to accompany us, to identify Joey's body"

The rest of what happened was a blur, I was walking alongside the officers and into a big white room I assume the room that Joey was in, there was something well someone under a white sheet, that someone the love of my life I felt sick. The officer told me I didn't have to be in there long just confirm for him that it was Joey and that I could leave straight afterwards. I just didn't want to confirm it, if I did that then it would all be real my baby, wouldn't have a dad that's even if I was pregnant and if I wasn't I had nothing left. All I could think about was our argument Joeys words going round and round in my head and before the officer removed the sheet all that was in my mind was Joey's smiling face that lovely face, the face I longed to see this morning and what I didn't want to see now not underneath that sheet, he pulled the sheet back and I fell to the floor the tears were unstoppable.

**Another chapter coming tonight. **


	3. Chapter 3

Black lace

**Chapter three.**

"I think someone is going to have to get her a glass of water" I heard one of the officers say "I don't need water" I said "all I want is my boyfriend, can you give me that?" I questioned walking out of the room.

"Miss Branning you're going to have answer my question" he said trying to catch up with me "no, no that isn't my Joey" I screamed "then we are sorry for putting you through this Miss Branning, it must have been a very traumatic evening for you, I'm sorry you had to go through this, do you need a lift home?" I nodded I didn't even know my way home from this station I missed Walford because I didn't know my way to around here I was lost, even more so without Joey at least this wasn't forever, I was relieved that it wasn't Joey in that morgue but I was devastated at the same time, not because I wanted Joey to be dead but because at least then I would know where he was and this ache would be over. My trail of thought was stopped for the second time today "We hope returns soon and if you need anything here's my card" I hadn't even realised the car had stopped and we was now outside of mine and Joey's apartment I thanked him and walked toward the stairs.

When I put my key into the lock I prayed that Joe would be in there to tell me he was fine and that everything would be alright, I pushed my head through the gap but Joey wasn't there. I even called out his name a few times. I sat down on the sofa and looked towards where Joey's belongings had been placed by the officers earlier, I wasn't one for being nosey but I lifted up the bag and opened it. Joey's clothes that still had his smell lingering on them; it was comforting but not the same as having him here. I rummaged some more and at the bottom I found the underwear set I had been looking at for some time, he had said how good I looked in it, but that we couldn't afford it at the time and that I looked better without any underwear on I smiled at the memory. I still didn't understand how he would have thought that, this set was a beautiful deep red bra, knickers and suspenders with a black lace trim. I wondered when he had found the time to go to Ann Summers, we spent every moment together. I hoped we had more moments together, I wasn't even hoping it was more like a beg, I couldn't lose him. I wanted a bath, I needed to get the smell of the morgue off of me, I wanted my skin to be clean, but most of all I wanted to change everything that had happened today.

I walked up the stairs well it was more of a crawl. But I managed to get myself into the bathroom, I looked to the floor and there was my test, the one I never got to see I shook my head of earlier events and focused on the test and there they were the two blue lines, I burst into tears, I wanted Joey more than anything to share this moment with me. At that moment I felt my baby, our baby, kick for the first time. "It's okay little one, I'll keep you safe until daddy gets back" I whispered placing a hand on my stomach. I had lost all energy and just about got to Joeys side of the bed, before falling into a very uneasy sleep.

**Got the reaction I wanted! You'll all be glad to know Joey isn't dead, but don't think that's the last of the bad news for Lauren yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Black lace

**Chapter four.**

I woke up in a daze; I could smell Joey all around me. It was bliss, I was in paradise. And then all of a sudden it was like someone had tipped cold water all over me and reality set in. Joey wasn't here, but he wasn't the man in the morgue and if this was how it felt for him to not be around, at least I had hope that he would be back, unlike that poor mans family. What was I think of course he was coming back, we'd been through worse than this in the last two years, we could survive anything and I needed to make sure I survived without him for now for our baby.

I had to pull myself out of bed if my mind had anything to do with it; I'd stay there until Joey came back. But my heart needed to find the other half to it. I could hear a low buzzing coming from Joey's bag as I walked down the stairs, I unzipped it and saw the caller ID: MUMS HOUSE flashing on the screen, I couldn't even bare to answer it and explain what had been happening. But Joey's mum was more persistent then I wished her to be because once Joey's phone rang out mine started the same vibrating I answered "Hello" I awaited the voice to respond "Hello anyone there?" I questioned. "Lauren" my heart began to race I couldn't breathe "Lauren, baby are you there?" I hung up staring at the phone in disbelief was this some kind of joke. Tears rolled down my face, I didn't want to believe it was him not if it wasn't. I couldn't stand to lose him again, once was enough a second time would have killed me, the phone buzzed I had a text I read it in my head 'you probably hate me right now for walking out and not calling or texting I just needed some time to think I understand if you want this Peter guy instead of me. Remember I will always love you' I did what came naturally to me I cried my Joey was alive, he loved me, but he still thought I was with Peter, was he stupid. I replied to the text 'come home baby, come and tell me everything is alright please' I sobbed as I pressed send I looked down at my stomach placing a hand and began to talk my baby "daddy's coming home soon, can you show him what you can do? Make sure you kick him hard for putting us through this, or maybe I could do that for you" I smiled.

I hadn't realised how long I was sat on the floor, but there was a knock on the door, this time it wasn't unexpected. I ran to the door opening it and before I knew it was on the floor again, it wasn't him. Pain shot through my body again.

**Who could it be? Maybe time for another update tonight. **


	5. Chapter 5

Black lace

**Chapter five.**

"I heard the crying since last night and just wondered what was going on, are you ok dear?" My heart melted as my next door neighbour stood at the door step "I'm fine thank you Alison just had a tough couple of days. Nothing a cuddle won't solve" I laughed trying to act normal but on the brink of crying again "well if you need anything be sure to let me know won't you pet" she soothed kissing my head "thanks I will, but I'm sure I'll be fine" I closed the door.

I just needed joey I needed to see he was ok. I just lay on the floor in front of the door, waiting for my joey to be here. There was a faint tapping on the door and I knew it was him. I flung open the door nearly taking it off its hinges and there it was the face I'd longed to see for so long. My entire life in one body, I clung to the door frame for support. I didn't want to touch him, but my hands trembled towards his face stroking up and down his cheek. "Lauren why are you shaking?" he stared at me awaiting my response but I couldn't speak "has something happened that I don't know about has somebody hurt you?" he questioned "Lauren baby talk to me" he closed his eyes "Are you not speaking to me because you want Peter and not me is that it" I walked away leaving him in the door way I couldn't look at him any longer I felt sick. Joey walked in after me closing the door behind him "how did you get my stuff?" asking yet another question.

I scowled at him "You want to know how I got your stuff" he nodded confused at my reaction "I got your stuff from the police, this was before they informed me that they had thought you were dead I had to go and identity a body thinking it was you" he moved towards me but I flinched away "You didn't call, you didn't text you didn't come home for two days" I spoke softly but sharp "Don't you dare ask me anymore questions" I bawled at him crumbling to the floor. I didn't know how long I'd been asleep for but this floor had gotten uncomfortable I got up and stretch, the apartment had been cleaned top to bottom as if none of this mess had happened it was dark outside and when I looked at the clock it said it was 3.00am this couldn't be possible maybe I'd dreamed Joey coming back, I began to cry again as I made the same trip I had last night into the bedroom and crawled in on my side of the bed this time instead of Joey's just in case he came back tonight I was very doubtful it had been 2 days. I put my hand over my stomach "I'm sorry I lied sprout, maybe daddy will be home tomorrow I love you" I whispered to my stomach.

I was just drifting off to sleep when the bed side lamp flicked on, the light hurt my eyes but he was there again a new look of love set in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Black lace

**Chapter six.**

I didn't understand how this could possibly be real. I closed my eyes again, I could hear him breathing and he was whispering his voice was so gentle I could barely hear him, I felt like my heart was going to come crashing through my chest. "Is it Peter's baby?" he asked I could tell he was going to cry, I had no energy to be angry "No, it is my baby" I hissed "who is the father Lauren?" why did he need to ask so many questions I thought to myself. "What does it matter, I'll be bringing up my baby alone" I spat out the word alone "can't be having a dad who walks out all time, not knowing whether he's dead or alive and I don't want my child being raised in a house with a father who doesn't trust the mother" I couldn't even look at him I needed to keep calm for my baby inside of me "so I'm the dad, he or she is mine?" he asked. I was sick of questions, the next words to come out of my mouth shot quick like venom, "Like I said Joey, it doesn't matter, I'm sure Peter will take us on it's not like he would treat me or my baby bad, he's reliable, he wouldn't leave after an argument and I bet he would love to be a dad" I regretted the words as soon as the left my mouth. Before Joey could say anything I ran out of the apartment into the pitch black night, with nowhere to go, now it was my turn to do the running away.

**Sorry it's so short, I promise 3 or more chapters tomorrow. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

Black lace

**Chapter seven.**

**_JOEYS POV._**

My head began to pound the second I absorbed the word, 'I bet he would love to be a dad' it felt like a knife to the heart, how could she say such a thing. She was meant to love me I needed to stop, thinking I needed to hear what she had to say; maybe I had got it wrong. I walked down the stairs into our living room; my stuff was on the edge of the sofa. My phone screen was flashing indicating that I had a low battery. I pressed in the passcode, and saw I'd had 22 missed calls, 21 of them being Lauren along with the missed calls where 21 voice mails, I dialled the number and listened to the first one, I can to the conclusion that they all had the same theme 'come back Joe' but then the last one caught me by surprise 'I understand you aren't coming back now, I've got all your stuff here but not you, I'm going to identity your body now. I've something I need to tell you, I think I'm pregnant Joe and if I am I'll make sure our son or daughter knows everything about you, I will never forget you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, that I didn't hold you as you fell asleep for the last time. I love you' and before I pressed the red button to end the messages I heard Lauren singing to me in the messages 'all my life I prayed for someone like you and I thank god that I, that I finally found you' it was our song Kaci and Jojo – all my life. Reality hit in Lauren thought I had died that's why she had been acting so horrible towards me, this wasn't just me and her having an argument, it was more than that she was trying to fight her emotions she thought I was going to stay, I needed to find her I grabbed my coat from the banister and slid it on along with my trainers. Where would she have gone, we didn't know anyone around here. This area wasn't the nicest either; I needed to protect my pregnant girlfriend.

**_LAURENS POV._**

"Why hadn't he stopped me sprout, why wasn't he listening to anything I've been saying for the last few days. Why isn't he coming to find me" I said looking down at my stomach my bump had gotten bigger since yesterday, you could just about see it now. My knees were bunched up and I could rest my chin on them. Finally I could hear Joey's voice "Lauren, Lauren…Baby…Lauren" I stood up and walked towards our apartment, I could now see Joey on the other side of the road pacing down the street calling for me. With the last of my energy I shouted "I'm here Joe" he ran up so he was opposite me but still on the other side of the road. "I'm sorry Lauren, I shouldn't have walked out" he shouted over "We are going to be fine everything is going to be alright, everything's going to be fine baby" He had been listening all along. I stepped into the road the need to be in Joeys arms now was overwhelming I couldn't be away from him a second longer. "LAUREN NO" Joey screamed a gut-wrenching scream I looked to side of me and coming towards me a pair of speeding headlights, I needed to move but I couldn't I was stuck my vision fixed of the van heading towards me.

I was knocked off of my feet as something collided with my body.

**I'll post another chapter during the day, keep up the positive reviews really enjoy reading them!**


	8. Chapter 8

Black lace

**Chapter eight.**

I squeezed my eyes as tight as I could, and held onto my stomach the best way I could think of to protect my baby as I fell to the ground. After a few minutes on the ground I couldn't feel any pain, is this how death felt? I questioned to myself, I opened an eye and looked around searching for Joey. He was nowhere to be seen. I began to panic I put my hand out onto the floor to lift myself off the ground, but something was underneath me. I shifted my body so I could see what it was and there he was, looking me straight in the eye his chest was rising and I watched as it fell and began the process again, he placed his hands around my waist and pulled me into his solid chest, my Joe had saved me.

We needed to get out of the road, I was glad when Joey finally decided to move us, he carried me close to his chest and opened the apartment door without putting me down. I think he needed me close just as much I needed him. He walked us the stairs towards our bedroom and lay with me in the same position cradling me, my head was on his shoulder and his head on top of mine his hand was rubbing against my back the other entwined with my hand. As we fell asleep.

I woke up in a panic my heart had the same dull ache it had, had for the last three days. And the sound of Joey breathing took that ache and panic away, I looked to the side of me and there he was. I don't know what came over me but I jumped onto Joey and kissed all over his face down his neck and over his chest I was getting further down towards his groin I rubbed him over his underwear before sliding his boxers midway down his thighs. I rolled my tongue over the tip of his penis and I felt Joey stiffen underneath me.

A moan escaped Joey's mouth but he didn't want me to carry on, he pulled me upwards and laid me on his chest. "Lauren I don't want that, I'm just happy you're here safe in my arms. This is where you belong" I nodded we were so content it just being us in the silence it was perfect.

The perfection was ended when the door knocked, why does this always happen to me. I don't want any visitors I thought all I want is right here.


	9. Chapter 9

Black lace

**Chapter nine.**

It had been half an hour since we had ignored the door; we were just talking things through like we always had done. We hadn't even spoken properly about our little sprout, it was strange. "Joe can you believe we are going to be parents this time next year?" I said "hey sprout, do you remember we had a deal, you'd show daddy what you can do if he came back" Joey looked at me like I'd gone mad, but unknown to him our son or daughter was doing as he or she was told just like daddy, I laughed to myself. "tell me what you're on about please Lauren, I feel like I'm out of the loop, anything to do with our child I should know about don't you think, especially if you two are ganging up on me already" Joey said in my ear. "Aw poor Joseph feeling left out" I grabbed his hand and placed it on my growing stomach "Hey sprout tell daddy off for scaring us" I spoke I could feel Joey's hand twitching to move, when I felt the movement from within me, so Joey must have. "Was that what I think it was?" I nodded Joey moved his face down to my stomach and kissed it "I'm never leaving again spr- hang on why are we calling our baby sprout may I ask?" confusion masked his face "because Joe" I said "Because what Lauren" he laughed "Just because, he or she is our little sprout and that's that"

A while later, Joey had popped to the local Tesco's to get the weekly food shop I'd refused to go because me and sprout had, had enough excitement for one week (now that I was pregnant I was going try my best to get out of anything) and Joey seemed to agree and go a long with that. I spotted the black lace set Joey had brought me on the dressing table chair, I may have been pregnant but it did not mean I didn't want Joey in that way.

I slipped into the set and awaited Joe's arrival back home, 15 minutes later I heard the door open and close again and Joey called out to me "Lauren I'm home babe, come down stairs, I've brought something for you" as much as I wanted to know what it was I wanted something much more "Joe, come help me with this please I can't reach" I heard him running up the stairs and burst into our bedroom. I had improvised with the roses peter had brought me and scattered the petals all over the floor and bed and dug out some candles to make it more romantic, I was lay on the bed in nothing but my new underwear. "What is it you can't reach sweet heart?" Joey questioned typical bloke couldn't see what I was trying to do "Well I can't reach all the places you can, only you can make my body feel so good" I whispered I slipped a hand into my underwear and began massaging my clit I closed my eyes feeling everything I was doing to myself "mmmmm, Joe yes baby right there" I knew he was turned on by it so I carried on.

**longer chapters to come, sorry if the shorter ones are disappointing i'm trying my best.**


	10. Chapter 10

Black lace

**Chapter Ten**

I was close to my first of many orgasms tonight, I'd entered two fingers since 5 minutes ago Joey hadn't taken his eyes of me, I could tell I was doing a good job Joey had slipped his hands into his joggers, I shuddered as I came on my fingers removing them from my knickers and smirking at Joey whilst moving my fingers towards my mouth I sucked on my fingers swallowing my cum, whilst looking him in the eyes.

"You naughty girl" Joey managed to stammer out "You going to sort out this throbbing cock of mine?" he questioned "I thought you'd never ask Mr Branning" I said slowly propping myself up on my knees, retrieving the pair of handcuffs I'd attached to my suspenders. "Well Joseph I'm not the only one that's been naughty and now I'm going to punish you" I got off the bed taking Joey's shirt off before shoving him to the bed and cuffing his hands the bed head, Joey hadn't a clue what was going to happen to him tonight but by the looks of things he wasn't going to move from this bed. I crawled up the bed up to Joey's waist and unbuttoned his jeans before pulling them down and throwing to the floor doing the same with his boxers, he was so hard and erect "You enjoyed your viewing then baby" I said giggling "Well yeah the same I would any other girl" He looked at me smirking "I'm not just any girl though, I'm the mother of your child Joseph so I'll make sure you enjoy what I've got planned for you" I smiled a sarcastic smile in his direction before tracing my tongue along his foreskin teasing him, he couldn't wait any longer "Don't tease Lauren" he whispered, I took him whole in my mouth and he thrust his hips forward slowly making me gag slightly. His body rumbled with moans. "Baby…I'm going to cum" he moaned. Joey released his load in my mouth and I swallowed it all knowing how much that turned him on.

After Joey had recovered I spoke again "Now, I'm going to un-cuff you, but you have to promise to be a good boy" I whispered in his ear before un-locking the handcuffs. "Now Miss Branning, do you think that was fair?" he questioned sitting up on the bed his eyes burning into mine. He walked over to where I was standing, his lips hitting mine the passion oozing between us. "I need to see what's underneath this underwear babe, it looks so nice on but would look so much better on our bedroom floor" his mouth was on mine again more urgent this time his hands were trailing up my thigh sending tingles up my spine Joey's hands met the black lace material both hands on either side of my hips he pulled with force ripping the knickers from my body and trailed his hands up my back to the hook of my bra undoing that and letting it drop to the floor, whispering in my ear wants he'd got my underwear on the floor "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're going to regret ever teasing me like that Lauren Branning do you understand" I nodded and he progressed to kissing down my neck leaving marks wherever he wanted marking me as his. "I want you so bad." He whispered into my ear. His voice made my body shudder with sexual tension, looking into his big brown eyes "I guessed." I said smiling.

He entered from behind in that position, every inch of me could feel every inch of his penis. I groaned, He moved slowly, penetrating an inch at a time, caressing every part of my insides. I moaned and grabbed my pillow. He reached to my front and found my nipples, pulling and twisting, causing me to squirm and whimper very slowly, pressing into me. I arched my back, pushing back against him as he pumped in and out of me. Then he bent to my body and blew hot breath on my shoulders. I moaned loudly, unable to keep it, he peppered wet kisses against the sensitive skin on my back. His thrusting got faster and harder. I reached down and found my clit as he pumped harder and faster, pushing his hardness deep into me. Just as I exploded in another orgasm, he let out a loud cry and pushed deep into me, then collapsed against my back. Falling to our bed he smiled his heart breaking cheeky smile "I'll have to go missing more often if that's my punishment" he said trying to regain his breath.

I giggled with his before looking to the floor at my beautiful shredded black lace "You'll have to buy that back, Joe" I was being serious, I wasn't sure if he was listening now. He got up off the bed and walked towards the door. I shot up, "Don't leave me" I said I sounded so desperate I was ashamed of myself but I was so dependent on him "I promise I won't" he said I closed my eyes and sunk my head into his chest before he left the room, returning a few seconds later with a big black zip up bag. He grinned at me, unzipping the bag and unloading the content on the bed "this was my surprise before you rudely disturbed me, but I think I can forgive you" he laughed. My mouth shaped into a 'o' shape and my eyes felt like they would pop out at any second. "What the hell is this Joey, what have you done" I said staring at what was on our bed.

**What could Joey have brought home...I'll update tomorrow. Let me know what you think of this chapter hope it was worth the wait x **


	11. Chapter 11

Black lace

**Chapter eleven.**

"What have you been involved in Joey, I asked you a question" my head was spinning with anger "We have a baby on the way, you can't just bring bags of unearned cash into the house" I stormed out of the room and into the living room hoping he would follow.

"Lauren, it's the last time I promise" he said but I just didn't believe him.

And then it clicked "Please don't tell me this had anything to do with what happened the other day, don't tell me it was all a game part of your dodgy deals" I accused. My accusations were confirmed right when Joey looked to the ground nodding his head. I felt so ashamed of him, I thought his deals had finished months ago.

_Flashback. _

_*3 months ago*_

_ I put my key in the lock and opened the door, the flat had been trashed but from what I could see nothing had been taken, I scrambled for my phone and dialled Joey's number. "Joe you've got to come home" I said down the phone. Minutes later Joey walked in, his face was beaten to a pulp and he was on the phone and his hands where on his head, he only did this when he was stressed but I he hadn't a clue what had happened so why was he stressed I wondered to myself._

_Once Joey had hung up the phone I informed him on what had happened but all he was saying was that he was sorry and that he never meant for it to happen, that he would make sure it didn't happen again. _

_Joey looked petrified when he looked at me the colour from his face had gone, he held my hand his palm was sweaty but I waited for him to speak "Lauren, you're going to be so ashamed of me, I've been dealing drugs and selling them" he said looking at the ground "I never meant to get involved but I enjoyed having money for a change and not being skint being able to treat myself and you to new things, obviously it's gotten out of hand and now they know where we live" he said shaking his head "I'll make sure whoever did this pays I promise" I was so shocked at what I had just heard my Joe was a criminal. _

_"Joe you've got to stop this, it's not safe. Now they know where we live, you can't do this. Yes the money is nice, but you're risking everything just for a bit of money I'd rather be broke and have you safe then spend that dirty drug money" I said "You've got your job at the club, you don't need this" I began to cry "And if we need it I'm sure either of our parent's will help us out we could move back to the square to be closer to your work" I'd suggested. _

_Joey looked me in the eyes "I promise I won't sell another drug Lauren, if that's what you want" He wiped the tears from my face and spoke again "But we don't need to involve our parent's so don't you dare mention this to anyone" he scared me when he said this I nodded "you're right I've got a lot of work on at the club so I'm sure we'll be fine, no more luxuries though we won't be able to afford new televisions and laptops babe" _

_Flashback ended._

"How could you be so stupid Joey" I screamed "That could have been you, that got hit by that car" and then I'd realised he'd lied to me about what happened that day "And you lied after everything I went through identifying that body thinking it was you" I felt so angry I was shaking "How could you do that to me" how hadn't I realised this before how did I trust him so much. I couldn't even look at him I walked away into the bedroom locking the door behind me.

I threw the money back into the bag and forced it into the wardrobe.

Joey knocked the door after failing to get in "Lauren open the door I need to speak to you" he shouted banging on the door again I could hear in his voice he was crying.

"No Joey, I can't listen to what you have to say, I don't even believe a word anymore and just in case you haven't realised you're sleeping on the sofa tonight" why was everything going so wrong again we'd only just got back on track, maybe we wasn't meant to be together maybe this was a sign I thought to myself.

"Lauren baby please just open the door, I can explain" Joey spoke. "What is you're going to explain, why it wasn't you that died in the car accident? Because I wish it was right now" I sounded harsh regretting the words I'd spoken. "You don't mean that do you Lauren you are just angry" he sobbed crashing to the floor.

**Was it what you expected of Joey? Lets hope there relationship can survive another set back! **


	12. Chapter 12

Black lace

**Chapter Twelve.**

I had heard Joey leave about half an hour ago. I couldn't believe he had walked away again, after everything that had happened the last few days. I also couldn't forgive myself for wishing him dead, running my mouth off before thinking and then regretting it, I had done a lot of that recently typical me, the thing is it was far from the truth and I would have thought Joey knew that I was just angry. I needed to face the music and have my Joey back home where he belonged, we could get through the drug dealing together, just like we got through everything else, it was two, we are a pair, me and Joey had the 'you jump I jump' kind of relationship and that's just the way we liked it, we didn't need anyone else well at least I thought we didn't until little Branning decided to make an appearance we would be a family but until then it was just us.

I unlocked the door and looked around to see if Joey had come back, but he hadn't. I walked downstairs and walked towards my phone. I picked it up but instead of dialling Joey's number, I noticed an envelope with my name on it, this writing was familiar it was Joey's. I opened it expecting to be told were I could find Joey when I was good and ready but it was far from the expectation.

Dear Lauren

_I was sat here for ages whilst you were upstairs in our bed wondering how I would address this letter to you, I decided with Dear Lauren but here are the other names I could have listed in its place dear…my baby, my soul mate, mother of my unborn child, owner of my heart, love of my life, my rock. _

_I am writing this letter as a goodbye, but also a way of letting you know that in my own words I love you. Even though I haven't shown it lately baby, I hope you know that what you're about to read is nothing but the truth. The last 2 years have seen the most amazing times of my life and that's all down to you, I never expected to find love, then again I never wanted to be in love and I never expected to be loved in return you were and still are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. I never thought I'd lose you again after the crash, because I promised I'd keep you by my side forever, I'm sorry I messed up, and now I realise I have messed up for the last time. You are and will always be with me and my love for you will always be the same. You mean everything to me and by doing this I give you all the happiness in the world._

_I will never forget the way we made love, kisses every time your lips touched mine it was like I was kissing you for the first time all over again. The way my hand fitted yours perfectly and how you kissed my nose before you went to sleep. Whenever I was in work all I could think about was what you were doing or I would check the time to see how long I had to wait to see your beautiful face waiting in our bed._ _Thank-you for being my rock, your smile would get me through the rainy days that may I add made your hair curly but I loved it that way even if you didn't believe me. _

_Make sure you tell our little sprout how even though daddy isn't around anymore that I love he or she more than anyone will ever realise and that I wish I had got to see them grow up, watch first steps hear their first words see them in a school play be there to collect them from school every day I even wish I could hold their hand to cross the road, I hope my little one has a life full of love and lots and lots of cuddles and kisses on behalf of me to. Most of all I just want you to both know that no one will ever love you like I do, like I always have. I love you more than I do myself, and if you know anything in this world, know this: you will never be alone and you will always be loved. You'll always have someone thinking about you, and someone who misses you. You'll forever be a part of me, and I am honoured to have loved you, and had you in my life. Thank you for teaching me what love is._

_Forever your Jo x_

I didn't understand he meant a goodbye, I thought to myself. I ran out of the door and into the street there were people everywhere but I couldn't see Joe he was probably long gone by now, it dawned on me that I'd never see him again.


	13. Chapter 13

Black lace

**Chapter Thirteen.**

The days had turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, Joey hadn't made any contact with me, through all thoughts in my head I had forgotten what his voice sounded like. It was like he had never been here, but in my heart I knew he was; I couldn't let my heart control my head anymore, I had to let go not just for me but for my son growing inside me. In the days that Joey had left I had gone for a scan that had confirmed that I was just over five months pregnant and had a healthy little boy hiding behind my bump and as much as I hated the money I set up an account for our baby storing it all in there, there was about three grand, and when our baby grew up I would tell him that daddy sent that money, but I hoped Joey would be back before then.

Today was the 18th May, 3 months since Joey had left it was like he disappeared I hadn't heard or seen him and neither had his family. I was now staying at Joey's mums house, because being alone in the flat had gotten too much for me to cope with I never left in the day and during the night I couldn't sleep Joey was all I could think of and my growing bump of 8 months was stopping me from doing almost anything. I think Lynne liked having me around she was lonely too, Alice had permanently moved to the square and was now in a relationship with Mickey Miller, I don't think Joe would have liked that pairing but they were a couple and I was happy for them.

I was staying in Joey's old room, it reminded me of better days earlier on in our relationship, this is where we would go before everyone found out about us, Lynne was the only one who knew and she approved of our relationship almost straight away. Alice's room was now free so we had made that into a kind of nursery the room had everything I would need for my son who I had chosen to call 'Zachary-James Branning' me and mum decided on Zachary and the middle name would be after my granddad Jim. In the last month of my pregnancy it was sad to think but I hadn't spoken about or thought about Joey. All my focus was on Zack and being prepared for when he arrived.

Today was another day dedicated to Zack, Me Lynne and Abi were going shopping for things he would need "I mean a little boy can never have enough clothes can he" I said to Lynne as I stepped into the car. It was strange having someone else driving me around but my bump could no longer squeeze between the chair and the steering wheel. We pulled up to number 5 Albert square 45 minutes later, Abi was waiting outside for us and ran towards the car before it even stopped. "I'm going to say a quick hello to mum" I informed Lynne and Abi "help me out will you Ab's" Before Abi pulled me out. I waddled up the steps knocking on the black door, mum opened the door and placed her hand on my bump "Hello nanny's little man" she whispered "erm hello mum I am here you know" I waved a hand in her face "Best get used to not being centre of attention Lauren this little man is going to take the limelight very soon" we both giggled but I felt a sharp pain shoot through my stomach. "Ouchies Zacky you are hurting mommy" I said rubbing my stomach "You alright love?" Mum questioned with concerned "To be honest mum I don't know, I've never felt a pain like this during my whole pregnancy, I'll let you into a secret I've been having these pains all morning" I confided to her another pain shooting through me, I jolted forward as I felt a warm feeling in my jeans.


	14. Chapter 14

Black lace

**Chapter fourteen**

"Lauren you need to go to the hospital why didn't you tell anyone until now" Mum spoke in a motherly tone. "We need to go shopping" I said in her direction "Oh no we don't we're going straight to the hospital" A new voice spoke turning me around to go back down the steps "No Lynne, I haven't got my bag it has everything in it" I said in-between breaths "don't worry your mum is going to get it for you and meet us at the hospital" I had no say in what was going on little Zack was causing trouble before he was even here, typical that I end up with a dramatic child I laughed to myself.

We were at the hospital in no time, the midwife was there and I was being assessed. "You're about 20cm dilated Lauren. "I'm going to have to ask two members of your family to leave the room you can have two with you" the nurse said. I just wanted to punch her in the mouth, who was she to tell me who could be in the room when I give birth I thought to myself but I asked Abi and Alice to leave the room leaving Lynne and dad with me "Where's mum" I asked dad panicking and then it hit me Joey should be here too dad shouldn't have to do his job. But it was too late, he had made the choice to leave my life and that meant losing Zackary to.

"Ok Lauren I think you're ready to push, on the count of three I want you push into your bum as hard as you can ok" she said I nodded and grabbed hold of dads hand, I pushed for what felt like a life time, "Well done Lauren, we can see the head" she smiled up at me, dad wiped the sweat from my forehead with his free hand and kissed it giving me a supportive nod of the head, "You can do it Lauren, I'm so proud of you baby" Dad whispered in my ear I smiled at dad before focusing on what the midwife said again "When you're ready I need you to push just like that again" I did as she said and I heard my baby boy cry for the first time.

"Well done Mommy, I'd like to congratulate you on the birth of your healthy boy, weighing 9 pounds 8oz" Tears fell from my eyes as she handed my baby in my arms, he looked just like me and his gaze was held on my face. "Hello Zack, I'm your mummy" I said placing two kisses on his forehead nobody knowing that one of those kisses was from Joe. "I love you and I promise never to let you down" I whispered to him. "Hey fancy letting us grandparents have a little look at our first grandson" dad said nudging me, he walked around with Zack in his arms to were Lynne was sitting they both cooed over him and I could tell that my baby had them wrapped around his little finger already. My eyes left them and to the door as it swung open. I had a little hope that it would be Joey that he had come to his senses but it wasn't one by one, Mum, Bradley, Abi and Alice walked in "Haven't missed anything have I" Mum questioned out of breath "Only your first grandchild being born Tan" Dad laughed as he moved around with a crying Zach "Oh my God Lauren he is the cutest baby in the world" Abi and Alice said in unison. "Ah well done sis, you could have given me a little time to get the first grandchild in" Bradley Joked "But he is cute so I think I can forgive you" he added. Everyone was fussing around Zack so I had time to think "He'd be so proud of you both you know Lauren" I heard Lynne say. "You did him proud" she had tears in her eyes as she spoke about her first born "Joe made a bad choice letting all this go" she spoke again, I wiped the tears from her face and spoke "You did him proud to grandma, don't be too hard on yourself about the Joe thing I'm partly responsible" I said she nodded her head and walked back over to her grandchild.

"Brad will you stay with me tonight, I'd enjoy the company" I admitted "missed my big brother being around" I told him. "Sure Lauren, we can have a massive catch up" he said before walking towards the door I looked at him confused "Well I'm going to get loads of chocolate and sweets, what kind of 'Brauren' catch up would it be without junk?" he said laughing. He was right but I cringed as he said 'Brauren' "Never say that again Bradders, you might be my older brother, but that was not cool" I said laughing.

Everyone else left and I found it was just me and Bradley like old times, it had been like this before Abi was born, Bradley would stay at ours every weekend until he was 17 and then things went downhill when he married Stacey, I hardly saw him these days which was upsetting but when we did see each other it was like he had never left. "You mentioned you missed me earlier Lauren" Bradley said quietly I nodded knowing that if I spoke I'd probably cry. "Well I've been thinking, what if I buy a place outside of Walford but not too far away, how's about you and little fella move in with me?" he suggested "Oh My God are you serious, we'd love that" I said speaking on behalf of Zack as well "What about Stace?" I questioned "Me and Stace split ip about a year ago Lauren she was sleeping with someone else called Ryan and she's had his daughter" he said with tears in his eyes easing myself out of bed to hug Bradley "Why didn't you say anything Brad I could have helped you" I said wiping away the tears "You had your own life Loz, didn't need my problems ruining it" he said "I'm your big brother I'm meant to be looking out for you not the other way round" he muttered.

A few days later me and Zackary were allowed to go home, me and Bradley had agreed I would stay at Lynne's until he had sorted us a place to live. "Now all I need to do is explain to Lynne what is going on without breaking her heart" I said to Bradley as he drove me to Lynne's "I'm sure she'll understand I mean she'll always be allowed round whenever she likes" I nodded in agreement.

I walked in letting Bradley go first because he was holding Zack, "Hello" I called out and that's when he walked out with no shirt on someone I never expected to see. "I'm sorry Lauren" he spoke Bradley stared at him with disgust.

**Let's just say it's probably not who you think..**


	15. Chapter 15

Black lace 

**Chapter fifteen**

Just as he said sorry, Lynne walked out of the room doing up her belt as she handed dad his shirt. "How long is it since you and mum split up dad? Couldn't keep your hands off your brothers cast offs eh? I screeched causing Zack to cry, Bradley rocked him from side to side, before deciding that he needed a bottle. The sad thing is neither of us were surprised we'd caught our dad with another woman we'd both done that many times, we were just shocked that he'd decided to sleep with my mother in law. "But I'm not going to argue about it, do what you like as long as my mum doesn't get hurt" I said to my dad's surprise.

I walked into the kitchen were Bradley was feeding Zack "Is uncle Bradley the best uncle ever Zacky, I think he is isn't he" I said Bradley laughed "You go and have a shower, I'm going to take my nephew on a car journey" I looked at Bradley with confusion but didn't question him "Thanks Bradley" I beamed at him running upstairs. I heard the door shut quietly sighing with relief that I had Bradley around.

I just didn't know what to do with myself after I had a shower all my time in the last few days had been spent on Zack and making sure he was ok, I wondered what Bradley could be doing with my son. I was glad my Zack would have someone like Bradley to look up and do boy things with especially with Joey not being around and from now on Joey would be a distant memory, I had sent him a message saying that I had, had our son along with a picture but had no reply so I now give up. I picked up my phone, scrolling through my contacts, and hovered over Joe's, I pressed delete and deleted the number, it was time for my fresh start no more living in the past just me and my son and anyone else who wanted to join us in being a family.

I heard the door open so I ran to the top of the stairs, I stood looking down Bradley and Zack were back, "Hey Zack don't let Uncle Bradley lead you a stray baby boy" I shouted down the stairs. "Actually it's your son that's been making me spend my money" Bradley said shaking his head "What does your mommy take me for eh, Zacky" Bradley said stroking planting a kiss on Zacks head I laughed knowing he had everyone wrapped around his little finger at 3 days old. "So what's he had you buying, you push over" I questioned Bradley "Well I brought a new 4 bedroom house and erm new sofa's oh yeah and the cutest little dummy and clip to go with it, it says his name" Bradley said pointing at the dummy in Zacks mouth. "Aw how cute does he look" I said moving closer to my son, Bradley laughed at how oblivious I was to what he had just said. "Hang on what did you just say, you brought a house" he nodded "Oh my God, yay, hey Zack you got to see our new house before mommy, what a big boy you are" I spoke. "Best tell Lynne I'm moving out then" I said inhaling a lot of air before walking into the lounge.

I walked into the living room to find only Lynne and no dad, the television was muted and I could tell by her face she had heard everything. I sighed and sat down next to her, "look I know you've heard everything, but honestly you can come visit us at any time of the day and we'll be here whenever you want us" I said placing a hand on her shoulder. "We both love you if you promise not to tell mum Zachary told me you are his favourite Grandma earlier" Lynne laughed and hugged me "You just try and stop me from visiting Lauren Branning, it'll be like I live there" she joked I was relieved that Lynne knew and was fine with everything that was going on.

I had packed up the little of my belongings in no time and hadn't even needed to pack Zacks because it was all boxed already I made my first journey to the car packing my things into it a box at a time and there was only one box in the house left to get "I'll get the last one Lauren you strap the little one in and get him ready to go" Bradley offered and I knew which one I wanted to do it wasn't a hard choice between strapping in a car seat or carrying a heavy box. I kissed Zack on the nose and watched him as he slept; he looked more like Joey today I realised, which made me feel a bit upset.

**Bradleys POV**

I walked into the house hearing, Lynne on the phone "Yes Joe, he's beautiful spitting image of you, you still in Manchester son?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing I collected the things and popped my head in the door saying what I thought was best "If you come near my sister or my nephew ever again, you'll regret it and make sure you make sure that scum on the other side of the line knows that to" I whispered to her before walking to the door and shutting it behind me.

**Laurens POV**

Bradley put the last box in the boot and walked to my side of the car, "You ready to go?" he asked me with a smile "What about saying goodbye to Lynne?" I replied "Ah she told me to tell you to call when we get settled in and she'll come and see us" Bradley said I nodded "Yeah be glad to get back to normality, thank you for this opportunity Bradley, I don't say it often but I do love you, you're the best brother ever" I said "Come on then, let's go" Bradley said looking at me and Zack before driving away from the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**_I apologise in advance if anything in the following chapters cause offence or are upsetting to anyone it wasn't my intention._**

Black Lace

**Chapter Sixteen**

I had been 2 days since Bradley, Zack and I moved into the house. Zack seemed to be settling in well and that's all that had mattered to be, I'd tried contacting Lynne over the last few days, but every time I tried it went straight to voice mail, I didn't understand why she wouldn't answer the phone or call back, she loved Zack, well at least I thought she did maybe she was like Joey she didn't love either of us. I decided I'd text Joey this morning not because I wanted to talk to him, but because I wanted to tell him our new address, even though I hated Joey now, I don't want him to miss out on anything to do with Zack. But he didn't reply so that was that I give with Joey Branning, it was me and Zack from now on.

**Joey's POV.**

I'd been woken up to the sound of my phone beeping, I unlocked the phone and staring back at me was the picture of my son Zack, it still hadn't sunk in that I had a son, but I suppose I would never know what it felt like. Lauren had made her feelings clear about what she wanted and I had to deal with that. I was about to read the text message I hadn't read yet when the brunette sleeping next to be started to stir, I sighed and put my phone down on the bed side table. "Morning sexy" she said rolling on top of me "Oh good morning" I said placing my hands on her hips, her lips met mine desperate to feel love and I was desperate to feel it to, just not with her this girl was just for the sex, don't get me wrong she was pretty but nothing on Lauren. I lay motionless as I watched my girlfriend made love to me. She rolled off and headed to the bathroom, I heard the shower start running and that was my queue to check the message. My breathing became irregular when I saw her name. I read the message out loud to myself 'Hi. Its Lauren, I'm not expecting a reply but it would be nice not for me, but for our son. Zack hasn't done anything wrong. If you don't reply I will take that as you don't want to be in his life' I knew for a fact I wasn't going to reply but it still hurt I wiped away the hot tears from my face, my phone was ringing, it was an unknown number, I couldn't risk not answering it "Hello" I said down the phone "Hello " the voice said in a questioning tone "Yeah speaking" I replied "I'm phoning on behalf of North London hospital, your mother was rushed into hospital last night with a suspected suicide" I sat in a state of shock I had only spoken to her 3 days before, why would she do this to herself. "Is she going to be ok?" I asked "I'm sorry there was nothing we could do, it was too late" So many questions rushed through my head. Where was Lauren? Why hadn't she stopped her? "Mr Branning, we would like to also inform you that your mum left a note, if you come down to hospital we can give it you then" I agreed and arranged a time "Thank you for your time and sorry for you lose" I hung up wishing this was all a dream.

**The next chapters will be about Joey and how he copes with this, will he seek comfort from Lauren and Zack or will he find it in the arms of his new girlfriend..I'll try update again tonight but if not I will definitely be doing so tomorrow. Review let me know what you think..**


	17. Chapter 17

Black Lace

**Chapter Seventeen**

**_Sorry I didn't update needed to make sure it was the right thing I was doing and thanks to 'Lozxtitchx' for helping me make my decision._**

"Joey Joey" why didn't she get the hint I didn't want to talk to her, all I wanted was Lauren around me she would know what to do she would help me cope with this pain. "Joey talk to me please baby, I want to be there for you, but you need to talk to me first" she cradled me to her chest "I need to go" I said pushing her away from me. I walked out the door, like I had done many times before, I got to the tube station before I was stopped a hand grabbed mine and when I looked to the side it was her again why didn't she leave me alone "Olivia I don't want to be around you today, I have to go and collect mums things, I need to go to the house I need to find out everything" I spoke to her, but she didn't let go of my hand "I'm not going anywhere Joe, we will get through this together, nothing is going to stop me from being there today we are a couple and we will face this as a couple do you understand" she kissed my check and carried on walking. If it wasn't for these circumstances I would have told her to fuck off but I now realised I couldn't do this by myself.

After the 3 hour journey from Manchester to London, we finally arrived at the hospital. I walked to the place where the lady had told me to go earlier on the phone and knocked the door, informing the man in the office of who I was. He handed me an envelope with my name on it and then a bag of stuff that mum had, had with her when she died. There was a picture of Zack and Lauren I guessed from when he was first born. The man had told me that mum had been found by a dog walker in the early hours of the morning, in the local park it was a suspected overdose but they needed to confirm this with an inquest.

I walked out of the room after being in there for an hour talking to the man, he had offered me counselling but I had declined. Olivia was sat waiting for me as I knew she would be, she took hold of my hand and walked us towards the café of the hospital. I wasn't pay much attention to what was going on, I ordered myself and Olivia a coffee. I sat down and read the letter in my head.

_Hi Joe, if you get this letter it means I am no longer with you, I am so sorry I never said goodbye, I am so sorry things didn't turn out different. A world without you, Alice, Lauren and Zack was a world I couldn't bear to live in. I don't want you to blame yourself and I want you to remember that I love you all, with all my heart. I will watch Zack grow up for you Joe and I will forever make sure he makes the right decisions in life. If you ever get to meet him, remind him every day that his nana Lynne loves him and is watching him every day. Make sure Alice copes with this Joe she will need you more than she will let on, but you know your sister better than anyone also give her a massive kiss and cuddle from me and tell her that I am happy she finally found someone who will treat her the way she deserves, let her know I approve of her and Mikey now and that I will be praying she leads a happy life. And last but not least you Joe you were my first born my little baby boy, I am always around to protect you just like I used to, whenever you feel down I will be there I will hold your hand and I will wipe your tears when this get tough, boys are always mummy's boys and you really did step up and be the son i had always dreamed of having, I am so proud of you and my heart will forever hold the memories we had together. _

_Never be afraid to fight for what you want and don't run from you problems, whatever choice you make in life, I will be in the sky kissing you from afar._

_I love you x _

I fell to the ground as pain rippled through my body. The tears fell from my eyes and I couldn't stop them, they were uncontrollable, it had finally hit me that I had lost everyone. I needed to go to walford I needed to find out where Lauren was I needed to fight for her, for my son and for my family.


	18. Chapter 18

Black lace 

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The chapter you have all been waiting for! Enjoy! **

Zachery was nearly one, single parenthood has its downsides but mostly ups, watching him walk and talk for the first time, the kisses the cuddles before bed and having him run to me first whenever something bad has happened makes me feel like nothing could touch our bond. He was my world. Zack's birthday would be next week and I had planned for him to have a little party with his friends, I bet he didn't even have a clue what was going on, it was mostly a party for all the parents to socialise whilst the children played together. I had brought him lots of presents but from what I could see on Christmas day he would be more interested in the wrapping paper. He was growing up to be the most handsome little boy with light brown hair almost ginger; he had the biggest brown eyes and the cheekiest smile that he only had for mummy, that went along with the deepest dimples in his cheeks he also had a little button nose. He looked like Joey but had some features for me to.

Today I had decided that Zack and I would go to my mum's for the day, which we did nearly every week. Mum adored him and it gave us chance to have a catch up. I had gotten out of bed almost an hour ago I was dressed and was waiting for Zack to wake up, it wouldn't be long and it was unusual for me to be awake before him, I made breakfast for us, and prepared everything for the day ahead so all I needed to do was feed Zack and get him dressed. It wasn't long after I'd got everything ready when I heard Zack little voice, calling for me "Mommaaaaaaaaay" He screamed out. I rushed up the stairs into his room I couldn't wait to see his little face he was sat up in his cot and could see me walking towards him he held his hands out ''mummy, mummy, mummy'' he said smiling up at me, I held my hands out and pulled him up to my up towards me today he looked the spitting image of Joey, it saddened me for a second that Joey hadn't seen Zack at all for his life he knew about him but I'd given up trying to text him.

Bradley had woken and gone to work leaving me and Zack to our own devices, me and Bradley had become the best of friends during our year of living together, he looked after Zack whilst I went to work 2 days a week it wasn't much but it kept my half of the rent and made sure I could buy everything for my not so small baby he was growing everyday and had long legs just like mommy. I had found out from Alice that Lynne had passed away and I had missed the funeral, I was upset that nobody told me not only because I had lived with her, but because I was the other of her first grandchild, maybe Zack wasn't as important to her as he was to me maybe I was biased. I only ever kept contact with Alice these days but I was extra careful that she didn't contact Joey with anything to do with Zack.

I placed Zack on the floor and watch as he ran down the stairs. I recommend to Whitney that if she ever wanted to lose weight Zack would be her personal trainer as I answered the phone to her out of breath.

After breakfast I dressed Zack in my favourite outfit of his he had a chucky cardigan with black buttons, that went along with a pair of black skinny jeans and a red top that said 'I'm cute and I know it' written on it. I was dressed in near enough the same thing minus my top having the words printed on it. We were matching. After making sure I had everything, I grabbed my keys off the side and had Zack balanced on my hip. I sat Zack in his car seat and made sure he had his favourite toy car with him otherwise he'd spend the whole day screaming. I was so grateful that Bradley had brought me a car, I loved being able to go where I wanted whenever I wanted. I drove out of the drive and began my journey to mums. "I love nana I love papa" was all I heard from Zack on the way to the square. Zack was such a nana and papa's boy he loved spending time with them. It was nice that mum and dad had gotten things back on track and had now been together without any problems for nearly a year.

We pulled up outside number five but nobody was in, I called mums mobile and she informed me that she wouldn't be back for an hour or so, I got Zacks buggy out of the boot knowing that he would want a nap at some point whilst we waited for them to come back, once Zack was in his buggy I took a stroll to the café which was now a Starbucks which I loved, walford was going up in the world I thought to myself. I walked in and ordered myself a black coffee and a cake which wasn't for me but for Zack just in case he got hungry.

I sat down and turned the buggy to face everything because Zack liked to look at the things going on around him and report back to me everything he had seen. He was getting groggy and started to groan so I rocked his pushchair trying my best to settle him and hoped he'd fall asleep soon, he was having none of it of course. I was still rocking the push chair whilst reading the magazine I had found in the basket of the buggy, when it crashed with someone's body "I'm so sorry" the voice spoke "it's fine don't worry about it" I said not even looking up at the person, I was used to people taking no notice of buggy's I used to be just like it. Zack was still crying, and I rocked the buggy a little more which seemed to make him stop crying but he was still mumbling to himself. I heard the voice speak again this time to Zack I hated people talking to him because it made him anxious, "Aw what's the matter little fella" this person said grabbing Zacks finger and just as I knew Zack would do he screamed so loud it made my heart race. "Can you not do that please" I said looking up at him now. I hadn't seen him for nearly a year, his appearance had changed, he now had a beard and was looking withdrawn, this was the person that had ignored my texts and left me when I was five months pregnant. I had a lucky escape I thought to myself. Joey looked at me and then back at Zack before speaking "Is this him? Is this Zachary?" he questioned I nodded "Yeah this is my son Zack" I answered he seemed hurt that I had said my. "Hi Zack" Joey said grabbing my sons hand again and getting the same screaming reaction "He doesn't like strangers" I said to him and he released his grip on Zacks hand. I stood up and went to leave, Joey spoke again "I'm sorry Lauren" he said went I turned me and the buggy around facing him, "I don't need your apologies anymore, I'm not the silly girl you knew a year ago that one that hung on every word you had to say, I'm done with this, I'm not chasing you anymore, bye Joey I said with confidence, he waved at Zack and Zack spoke for the first time since we had been there "Bye Joey" he said waving back, Joey looked hurt that Zack had called him Joey instead of dad. I walked out of the café heading towards Whitney and Tyler's.

**_Let me know if I made the right choice bringing Joey back! Keep up with the reviews.. _**


	19. Chapter 19

Black lace

**Chapter Nineteen **

I stepped out into the cold market, my heart was in my mouth, if I hadn't of been pushing Zack's buggy I probably would have fallen to the floor, why hadn't anybody told me that Joey was back in Walford, and why hadn't anyone told me how ruff he looked. Mum, Dad and Whitney had a lot of explaining to do and Whitney would be the first, I gripped to the handles on the pushchair.

**Joey's POV**

I needed to go after her, I couldn't let her go again. It had taken me this year to make my final decision I wanted to be with Lauren and needed to be a daddy to Zack. How could this be, my own son calling me Joey, not knowing my name, why had I left it so long.

**_Flashback_**

What flowers would you like? What music for entering and leaving would you like? Would anyone else be doing a special reading? The funeral director asked. Mum always liked daffodils, so I picked them and I picked Beyoncé – I was here, to be the entering music and something a little more upbeat for the leaving music. Alice was broken after losing Dad in December she wasn't coping at all, I tried my best to comfort her but I was a broken man myself and wasn't coping either.

The morning of mums funeral had come quicker than I had expected I put on my suit one mums favourite one I was sitting in the car by myself, it was strange to think out of my massive family I was the only one there, Alice couldn't come due to being too upset. I held the coffin and walked into an empty church. This wasn't what I expected for my mum, but as the service went on I prayed Lauren would walk in but as the service went on I realised nobody at all was going to be there.

**_End of flashback_**

The days were hard, after that and when I finished with Olivia she told me I needed to get my act into gear before I went to find Lauren she wouldn't need me and Zack to look after. So that had taken me to today, I had decided today was the day.

I rushed out of the café and saw Lauren walking towards Whitney's

"Lauren stop" I shouted she turned around seeing it was me and turned her head back carrying on walking with more of a speed. "Lauren, I'm sorry" I shouted again "I never should have walked out, I never should have ignored your calls, I should have been there to hold your hand when Zack was born and when you were pregnant I should have been there to tell you everything was going to be alright" I said now standing in front of the push chair. Lauren looked up at me "Look Joey, I'm over you I don't want you anymore" she said trying to sound convincing "I don't believe you" I whispered "I don't-" she began I didn't give her chance to finish my lips were on hers and she was responding with force. We pulled apart to the sound of clapping from the audience we hadn't even noticed that had formed in the square. "I think we need to talk" she said "and not just about what's going on, but because of your Ian Beale look, I always said I would rather snog Ian Beale in the tramp days this is nearly it" she laughed I missed this sound "Let me take Zack to whits" she suggested "Let's do that together?" I asked she nodded and let me push the pushchair, I felt so proud to be pushing it.

A while later me and Lauren were laughing and talking just like old times, Tyler had offered us Anthony's flat to talk in seeing as Anthony was on holiday which we agreed to. "I've missed you so much Lo" I said looking away "Well Joe you knew where I was" she said bluntly "Can I do something please Joey" she asked me I was confused but I nodded anyway I had nothing to lose, she held her hand out and I took her hand in mine, she lead me up into the bathroom and sat me on the floor and planted a kiss on my forehead before searching around, she smiled when she found what she was looking for and headed towards me with a razor and shaving foam. She then place them on the floor and sat in front of me. Squirting the shaving foam into her hands and then onto my face she looked into my eyes before picking up the razor and moving it to my face taking it downwards and removing each part of my beard, my eyes hadn't left her face since she sat down and Lauren had noticed blushing every time she looked into my eyes, once she had finished I guessed I was clean shaved, she raised her hand and let her thumb stroke my face smiling lightly enough that it reached her eyes making them sparkle she stroked her thumb down my check again but this time let it linger on my chin, I looked down to the floor but she lifted my chin up to look at her again "You look like you again now, well the Joey I remember" she whispered, she sighed and spoke again "So, now you look like my Joe, how about we give it another go" I looked up giving her a questioning look she nodded and spoke again in a quiet voice "Will you be my Joe again, Joe?" she asked.


	20. Chapter 20

Black lace

**Chapter twenty**

_**I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while, been mega mega busy! Updates as usual from now on, hope this chapter was worth the wait…**_

Joey and I decided to pick Zack up from Whit and leave it at that for now, Joe would go back to Manchester to collect his things whilst I convinced Bradley to let him move in with us. I made my visit to mum and dad's and now it was around five thirty. I realised that if I didn't go now, Zack would fall asleep before having a bath. So I said my goodbye's to mum and dad and got into the car, I started the engine and glanced over at number twenty three, Joey was at the window I blew him a kiss and waved.

The journey home didn't seem to take that long, forty five minutes flew by. I stepped into the house, to find it was empty which was unusual because Bradley usually finished work early on weekends. I reached for the house phone to call him, when I saw the red light flashing indicating we had a message, I pressed play and awaited the message it was from Bradley "Hi Lo, gone to Ireland on business for 3 days, don't let Zack throw any house parties whilst I'm away. Take care, bye" I deleted the message and sighed to myself walking up stairs with Zack towards the bathroom.

A little while later Zack had gone down, he was exhausted. I had a whole evening to myself for a change and I had no idea what to do with myself. I decided I would watch friends for a bit and then probably go to bed, I was like an old woman.

The first episode of my box-set had just ended when my phone vibrated, I checked to see and it was a message from Joe.

**JOEY:**

_**Hi, how's things with Bradley? Have you spoken to him about us yet xx **_

**LAUREN:**

_**No, he's not here. Away on business for 3 days…So lonely **__**just put Zack **__**to bed **____** x **_

**JOEY:**

_**I can't sleep keep thinking about you, can't wait to see you again x**_

**LAUREN:**

_**Can't wait to see you either x**_

Joey hadn't replied after that I guessed he had fallen asleep. I hadn't realised how scary it was to stay inside the house alone, every noise I heard I flinched. So when the door knocked it felt like I had given birth to about 7 Zacks. Who the hell would it be at this time of night, especially knocking the door so loud, knowing Zack would be in bed, I ran to the door before they knocked again "Coming, hold on" I said loud enough so they could hear me, I opened the door and was more than surprised to see Joey grinning at me. "Can I come in?" he asked "Are you trying to wake your son up or are you just unaware that he is asleep" I asked smirking "Sorry mummy, I didn't think, I just didn't want you to be lonely anymore that's all, I think I've given you enough nights alone don't you" I nodded agreeing. "Want anything to eat or drink?" I asked "Erm, no not really babe, just want you to sit next to me" he said I smiled and spoke "How about we go to bed?" I asked "Are you sure Lauren, I don't want you rushing anything?" he asked with concern "Well I think it been long enough don't you?" I replied

I held my hand out towards him and lead him up the stairs to my bedroom, I pushed Joey to the bed and climbed on top of him placing my lips onto his, at first Joey went along with it, but suddenly he turned us over so he was on top of me and then stood to his feet holding his index finger up signalling one minute he raced down the stairs and headed back upstairs entering the room with a black bag, he opened it in front of me and pulled out an underwear set "I remembered you said that I had to buy you back the one I tore off of you, but I never had chance to give it you" he said looking embarrassed "I think it's my turn to rip clothes off now I grabbed the top of his shirt pulling at it, and repeating the process down the shirt each time a button flying off to the floor. "That's my favourite shirt" Joey pouted at me "Shut up and kiss me" I said before joey pushed me back onto the bed, lifting my t-shirt in almost the same movement I wasn't wearing a bra which Joey seemed to like the sight of taking one in each hand "missed these" he said looking me in the eye I blushed and Joey let go of my boobs and moved his hands towards my face "Missed these" he said moving a piece of hair behind my ear before stroking my both of my cheeks closed my eyes at the feel of his touch, "I've missed the look of love and also lust in these, so I've missed these to" he said kissing both my eyelids before I opened my eyes again he kissed the tip of my nose before going down my body again, "I've missed the smell of your neck" he whispered breathing in, lowering his lips to my sweet spot and sucking softly "Mine" he whispered in my ear. "You best not have left a mark " I said he smirked saying the same words he had a second ago "Mine" he looked into my eyes "Your mine, so I'm marking what's mine" he stated before kissing down my stomach, his finger traced the few stretch marks I had from my pregnancy with Zack "Beautiful" he whispered. He then raised himself up a little to unbutton my jeans discarding them to the floor, he lowered himself down again, his mouth was so close to my panty cover vagina I could feel the vibration of his voice when he spoke sending shivers down my spine "Hm, I'm so glad I get the chance to be here again" he planted kisses on my covered mound looking up and smirking "Soaking baby" he laughed "I've still got it" he lifted one leg into the air and tugged at one side of my knickers and did the same with my other leg, my knickers were gone now I lifted my legs onto his shoulders, he gently flicked his tongue against my clit. my back arched and immediately I let out a loud moan playing with Joeys hair, he sucked hard on it, I hated how much I wanted him but begged him to keep going "mmm tastes so good baby" Joey moaned, I lifted his head up and sat up on the bed as Joey rose to his feet. I unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans down. The outline of his cock was clearly visible through his snug fitting boxers. "Oh god I've missed this dick!" I exclaimed as I pulled down his boxers letting his cock spring free. I wrapped my hand around Joey's shaft and started stroking him up and down. "You want this dick?" Joe asked looking down at me rubbing the head of his cock against my clit I nodded "Don't tease Joe, baby give me that dick, fuck me" Joey lowered himself on top of me, pushing the tip of his cock into me. He paused and took in the look of shock and pleasure on my face I wrapped my arms around his neck looking up at him. Then with one thrust Joey rammed every inch of his hard dick inside of me smirking "Oh wow!" I moaned, as my eyes rolled into the back of my head "Oh fuck!" He moaned as he felt his massive dick pushing deep inside me "it's been too long Lauren, I've missed you so much" he said in between kisses, "Oh god, yes! Give it to me!" I cried as Joey started pumping his dick in and out of me, getting deeper with each thrust I was close to my first orgasm and I was doubtful I would hold it much longer "Fuck, fuck, fuck" I screamed "I'm going to cum Joe" I managed to speak "Go on baby, cum for me" he said stroking my blushed cheeks whilst quickening the pace, I arched my back and reached my high screaming Joey's name "Joseph, Joey, Joe ah" Joey reached his peak not long after "So good" he said whilst we regained our breathing I climbed back onto Joey laying my head onto his chest kissing it, Joey's strong arms wrapped around me "I love you Joe" I said closing my eyes "I love you more" he whispered before we both fell asleep.

**Hopefully another chapter tonight let me know what you think, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. **


	21. Chapter 21

Black lace

**Chapter twenty one**

_**i hadn't realised it had been nearly two weeks!:( was hoping to have updated before now, i'll update another tonight if not then certainly tomorrow. sorry for the wait. hope you guys didn't give up on me haha x x**_

I was awoken by the sound of Zack screaming, it wasn't his usual cry for me in the morning. so I quickly shot out of bed trying my best not to wake Joey up. I walked around to his side of the bed, remembering that he was a light sleeper and the slightest movement would wake him. It surprised me when I realised Joe wasn't there, I let my mind run wild maybe it was all to much for him to handle maybe he didn't want to be a dad to Zack, were my thoughts as I made my way across the hall and opened the door to by sons bedroom, to my surprise I saw Joey trying to calm Zack, he was trying I'd give him that but failing. Joey looked up at me, he had fear in his eyes, I opened my arms signalling him in pass our son over, as soon as he was in my arms he stopped crying "What was all that about baby boy?" I cooed to him. "i've been trying to calm him for 45 minutes, how do you do that!?" Joey said running his hands through his hair. "He isn't used to you that's all, he'll soon be fine with you, if you stick around" I thought about what I had just said and spoke again "Doesn't help that your son is 100% mommy's boy" I laughed. But Joey didn't laugh with me, I turned around to see him in the corner of the room on the foor with his knee's to his chin even though I couldn't see his face I could see he was crying. I put Zack back in his cot, and placed a few toys for him to play with before placing my hands underneath Joey's arms to lift him, with great difficulty I managed to move him into my bedroom. Sitting him on the bed and sitting on the floor between his legs "Joe, tell me what you are thinking please" I pleaded. "I can't cope with this, it's not what I expected, I don't want this" he managed to get out.


	22. Chapter 22

Black Lace

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Fear washed over my body, I felt weak,why was this happening to me again. What was Joey's game? why did he need to do this to me again, gain my trust and then break it again after getting his end away. I didn't need this and neither did Zack.

"What don't you want, Me? Zack? To be a family? Talk to me Joey, what is it?" I was frightened for the answer but I needed to know, so I could get him out of here before me and Zack got to attatched.

"I don't want my son to think I'm a stranger, he doesn't have a clue who I am, I could be anyone to him. You brought more comfort to him in 5 secs than I could in 45 minutes" He said looking into my eyes "It's all my fault Lo and I can't change it" I rested my head on his leg and he began to speak again "How could I do that? My dad walked out on me, I promised I'd never do that, and look where I am, 12 months down the line, my own son call's me Joey and doesn't know me, I don't know anything about him and he doesn't know anything about me" he said sobbing.

"Joey in 20 years time, do you think Zack will respect the fact that his daddy wasn't there at the beginging but came back and even though it was difficult he stuck around and we was a family or do think he'll respect that you walked in and out of his life when things got tough?" I was harsh but I needed to be Joey needed to understand "If you think you can be around for the good things and walk out when things get tough you can think again, our son deserves a lot better an innocent little boy is in there, missing out because you're scared, try being one year's old and not having a clue what's going on" I rose to my feet my next place was to get my son, but Joey grabbed my arm before I could.

"Wait we never did talk about things Lo, I think it's about time. I can't move on until we have" I looked at him confused why would he want to move on? "When I left it wasn't because I didn't love you or Zack, it was because I wasn't ready to leave the drug dealers lifestyle, no I didn't like drug dealing but I enjoyed buying you new things,buyin myself new things, having money was something I never had, mum tried her best but it was a struggle you know we had to super glue my school shoes once because we couldn't afford new ones" Joey admitted to me, the first time he had ever opened up to me in the years we had been together "Dad never helped out with anything other than leaving, but it wasn't just once, it was over and over again" Joe inhaled another breath chosing his words before speaking again "I wish I had you when mum died, Olivia tried her best to help me through it but all I wanted was you" he pulled me closer to him.

"Whose Olivia?" I asked in disbelief.

**making no promises this time, but I've already written the next chapter. Just got to decide whether or not to post it tonight or tomorrow night! I may need persuading.**


	23. Chapter 23

Black Lace

**Chapter twenty-three **

_**I didn't post another last night, I'm sorry it's late, but was easier for me to post today, had to check over a few things. hopefully the next chapters will be longer. **_

"I asked you a question Joey, whose this Olivia?" pushing myself away from him.

"It's exactly what you think it is, but Lauren it meant nothing I promise" He whispered.

"GET OUT! you think I'm just going to accept you was fucking somebody else, when I was here looking after your son? are you being fucking serious?" I screamed my fist meeting his jaw

"Baby it wasn't like that, I was always coming back for you, I just didn't know what to expect I was scared" Joey explained to me whilst his hand nursed his jaw.

"Joe, you were scared?, I was here, I was a mum to a newborn without a dad not a clue what to do, I missed you every day that you were away" I screamed again

"You could have come to me Lauren, mum always knew were I was!" Joey said digging his fingers into my arms

"Joey you're hurting me, let go" Joey's grip losened and that was when I registered what Joey had just said to me.

"Your mum knew and didn't tell me?" I questioned making sure I didn't misunderstand what he was saying.

"Yeah she knew, but she always said it was best that you didn't know" Joey explained.

"It doesn't explain what that was about Joey, you've hurt me, look at these bruises" I said looking at the 5 bruises that had appeared on my upper arm the other side idenitical. "I've decided I don't want to talk about this anymore, you can blame yourself for not being there for Zack for the last year, because it really is your fault, I text, I rang I made the effort to get in contact. But Joey, you can make it up to me, and to Zack but it has to be now, we can't wait around for when you're ready we have lives to live to you know" I said to Joey I didn't really care what I was saying now, I already knew he had made a decision.

"Come on Lo, I think someone need's there mummy and daddy" Joey said, confirming that he was staying around "Everythings going to be ok, we are a family and that's that. I let out a sigh of relief taking his hand in mine.

I didn't have time to think about what had just happened I needed to plan Zack's birthday party, I was just glad Joey would be there.

"Joe we need to sort things for Zack's birthday, I'm going to drop Zack at mum's and then we're going shopping" I informed him.

**If anyone has got any idea's as to what should happen next would be really appriciated if you let me know your idea's. Sorry again for not posting last night and getting your hopes up won't happen again.**


	24. Chapter 24

Black Lace

**Chapter twenty-four**

_**Thankyou everyone for the reviews I'll try and take little bits of idea's from everyone and make the next few chapters enjoyable! keep up the reviews guys and keep sharing your idea's! also a big thankyou to 'Emilyxx' for the lovely review, made me feel a lot better about not posting the chapter the other night x**_

"How can you not know which bag it is Joe, I told you what it looked like, you didn't even have to sort Zack out I asked you to get a bag you couldn't even do that, you're useless I swear, why don't you start making yourself useful" I ranted to Joey as we pulled out of the drive starting our journey to mum's.

"Why can't you just drop it Lauren, I already think I'm not good enough to be a dad without you going on about it to" Joey said tensing his fists

"You can stop doing that to, you might think I haven't noticed but I have, Olivia might have allowed you to do that but I ain't especially now I got Zack to consider" I said to Joey as he unclenched his fists.

After being in the car a while and about 5 minutes from mum's, me and Joey had decided that it was best for me to go shopping on my own I couldn't be dealing with him at the moment his attitude towards me made me feel uncomfortable and I needed to get my head around whether or not I wanted Joey to move in with us now, I can't help but think how easily replaced I am with the whole Olivia thing.

I got Zack out of the car and made sure he was settled at mum and dad's, Joey had decided he didn't want to get involved as usual and gone to the vic instead. I jumped back in the car making my way to Manchester to get the last of Zack's birthday presents.

When I got to the Trafford Centre, I soon realised it was a bad idea it was full of people and I only needed to get a few items, I had already come to the conclusion that I would be queing for hours, but I knew my son was all worth it. I had seen a sit in ferrari for Zack, in the window but hadn't seen any on the shop floor, something I knew he would love he was a typical boy and loved anything with an engine. Waiting in the que was like watching paint dry, boring, I Lauren Branning didn't do boring and now regretted not having Joey here. My head began to wonder as to what I was going to say to Bradley when he came home this evening, how was I going to explain that Joey was coming back and that he was moving in with us, how would he react. My thoughts were disturbed when I heard shouting

"Excuse me" the young girl waved to me, from her till.

"Oh sorry, I was miles away" I laughed walking directly to her till.

"That's fine, how can I help you?" She asked

"Well I saw the perfect gift for my son in the window display, but can't find it anywhere in store, the red ferrari toddler car, I was just wondering if you could order me one in for next Friday or Saturday and if it can be delivered to my house?" I inquired

"Yeah that's fine, can I take your name, contact number, and address please" She said with a smile

"Lauren Branning, Phone Number 0775553309, Address is 66 Green Flower Terrace" I said smiling back, but the girls eyebrows pulled together looking at my face and then back at what she had written on the screen. "Something up?" I questioned reading her expression.

"No just making sure I've got everything down" She informed me to my relief

"Oh ok, no worries, everything ok then?" I questioned

"Yes, your order has been sent in, you'll get a text to confirm in the next couple of hours, if there are any problems, call the store on 0800 776 765 and ask for me my name is Olivia"


	25. Chapter 25

Black Lace

**Chapter twenty-five**

It had only been clear to me that every Olivia I had heard about or spoken to today was someone I wouldn't want to be in contact with again.

My phone rang as I started the engine to my car, just my luck. It was probably Joey seeing as he was trying his best to be a pain today. I checked the caller ID before answering, I knew it, Joey's name flashed on my screen.

"Hello" I said as I pressed the green button on the screen holding it up to my ear, something I would regret.

"Where the fuck are you!? You've been gone for nearly 3 hours" He shouted down the phone I could hear crying in the background, a mother knows her childs cry better than anyone and I knew it was Zack crying for me "Your mum had to rush out emergency client or something" He huffed "Left me with the screaming kid" He began to shout again no wonder Zack was stressed around him "Look Lo, you better get back now, I'm stressing out here" He said sighing

"Take Zack to Whit and Tylers he'll settle there, if you need anything ask Whit. I won't be back for another three to four hours Joe I'm in Manchester, its really busy so God know's what traffics going to be like" I said explaining where I had been all day.

"Why you been in Manchester? He said getting stressed again "Why didn't you tell me you were going there?" He said another question in the same tone, the one I didn't like.

"Look Joey the more questions you ask the longer its gonna take for me to get back"

"OK hurry up" Joey said

"Stop stressing Joe, he'll pick up on it" I said to him before hanging up.

I couldn't believe him, the screaming kid, the screaming kid. Well he's old enough to deal with strangers my 11 month old son wasn't Joey had a lot of growing up to do. I thought to myself.

The three hour journey didn't take long and I was outside Whit and Tylers in what felt like no time at all, I knocked the door a quietly as possible knowing that Zack should be asleep by now, the door swung open revealing a smiling Whitney. "I believe my son is here" I said shaking my head

Whitney stepped out the door way and pointed to the living room gesturing me to come inside, I cracked the door open peeking in to see Tyler bouncing Zack on his knee, Zack's eyes lit up as soon as he saw me "MOM, MOM, MOM, MOMMY" he managed to get out I

"Any idea where I can find my boyfriend?" I questioned them both

**Joey's POV**

I'd been at the house for just over an hour, I'd just about finished unpacking my thing's into Lauren's room I went downstair to get myself a drink when a peice of paper on the kitchen surface caught my eye. 'INCASE OF AN EMERGENCY CONTACTS' was written on the top of the paper and it was underlined. it was a list of names, I'm guessing was for the nursery Lauren had gotten Zack into for the next couple of weeks whilst she was at work.

1. Lauren Branning (Parent)

2. Tanya Cross (My Mother)

3. Max Branning (My Dad)

4. Bradley Branning (My Brother)

5. Abi Branning (My Sister)

6. Jay Brown (Sister's Partner)

7. Cora Cross (My Grandmother)

8. Whitney Dean (God Mother)

9. Tyler Moon (God Father)

10. Arthur Chubb (Family Friend)

11. Joseph Branning (-)

I screwed the paper up in my hands I couldn't believe Lauren had put me last on a list of who to contact if something happened to our son.


	26. Chapter 26

Black Lace

**Chapter twenty-six **

**HAPPY EASTER TO ALL MY READERS! x x x **

"Lauren, it's Joey for the I don't know how many times, where are you?" I said leaving another message, what was the point in having a phone if you aren't going to answer it. Just as I was about to call a cab to take me back to Walford the door opened, reavling a ginger haired male, I had never seen before, I just stared at him with raised eyebrows and he seemed to have the same facial expression.

"Er, can I help you?" He questioned me "Are you a friend of Lauren's?" He asked again.

"I'm the father of Lauren's son, who are you and who do you think you are walking in here asking me questions?" I demanded

"I'm Lauren's older brother Bradley, Zack's uncle and I think you'll find I'm the owner of this place meaning I can ask you as many questions as I like when you're on my property" He informed me, in all honesty this was not how I expected to meet Bradley. Before I could say anything else the door opened again reaveling a struggling Lauren with a very sleepy Zack on her hip, he was still awake and had his thumb in his mouth and his head on Lauren's shoulder. Lauren however didn't just have Zack, she had about 10 shopping bags to.

Bradley was stood behind the door and Lauren had yet to see him as she placed the bags on the floor and went to shut the door with her now free hand. "Hello stranger" Bradley laughed at her expression "Hey!" Lauren beamed at him, with tears in her eyes "Let me take Zack to bed, you sort all this out and we'll have a chat once you've done" Bradley said I was waiting for Zack to start screaming like he did with me, but he didn't he laughed instead. Lauren kissed Zack and stroked his face and in that instant Zack closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Lauren exhaled through her nose and picked the bags up again and placed the bags on the lounge coffee table rooting through the first bag and pulling out banners, balloons, bluetac and a pump.

From what I could tell I was getting the silent treament but to me, I was the one that had the right to be in a mood I was the one who shouldn't be talking to her. I watched her as she struggled to reach the top of the mirror to put a banner up, instead of asking me for help she carried on trying, in the end I took the banner out of her hands and placed it where she wanted it, with no trouble, she went to carry on doing what she was doing "How about a thank-you Lauren" I said standing infront of her so she couldn't move until she said it she looked me in the eye the anger was evident in them.

"Don't get me started Joey if that's the way you're going to play it the only person who should start saying thank-you, is you and a lot of them at that" She whispered not wanting to wake Zack

"Me? Where should I start then? Should I start where you left me last on a list of emergency contacts" I raised my voice.

"Well yes but that's the last thing you should be saying thank-you for, it was in the interest of your son that you were last, I would say you owe me a thank-you first but I don't want it, I shouldn't be thanked for bringing up my son for a year of his life without you, how about, Bradley, my mum, Lynne, Abi, Alice, Whitney, Tyler everyone that looked after Zack made sure he was ok" I said

"How are you we ever going to move on from this if you don't drop it" I hated when she brought up the past, why couldn't she leave it.

"Look Joey, either stop moaning about little things or leave it's as simple as that" she said, I could tell she was being serious but I couldn't see what I was doing wrong.

"Oh so you saying you don't love me? you don't want Zack to live in the same house as his daddy and mummy? Is that what you want Lo?" I glared at her.

"Well I've lived in the house with the arguing parents, with the dad that could easily replace the mum and you've lived in the house were the dad leaves or gets angry. So no, if things are going that way I don't want Zack to live with his mummy and daddy being like that" She replied instantly.

"Don't you dare compare me and my dad, we are nothing alike, I'm trying to be a dad, I'm new to all this I need your help but all you seem to do, is patronize me" I said shouted at her getting in her face, I grabbed the closest thing to me and smashed it to the floor.

It was like Bradley had flew down the stairs, his eyes were instantly on Lauren who was sheilding herself from the glass she was trembling.

"Come upstairs Lauren, Joey you clean up this mess and get everything sorted or get out" I did as he said, in complete shock at what I just done.

**Hate writing Joey in a bad light but I've got plans for him later on in the story so don't worry guys! **


	27. Chapter 27

Black Lace

**Chapter twenty-seven**

_**Thought I'd add another chapter for tonight seeing as I've been a bit of a let down with the chapters recently. **_

"I can't take this much longer Bradley, he's been here since the night you left and all he's done is bring more hassel to my already hectic life, he was with someone else whilst we wasn't together, her name is Olivia" I'd been sat on the top of the stair's listening to Bradley and Lauren's conversation for the last 10 minutes. I'd listened to more than I wanted to but couldn't help but listen to more.

"Look Lauren, that could have been you? or even worse that could have been Zack" Bradley said it was like he was trying to turn Lauren even more against me.

"No! Joey would never do that" Lauren said "He might get angry but I know him enough to know he wouldn't hit me, I was right in front of him, but he still went for the glass" I could tell in Lauren's voice that she was crying I just wanted to hold her, she had faith in me tears rolled down my face thinking what I had put Lauren through over the last year and a half I finally understood what her issue was, it wasn't that she didn't want me to be around, it was that I had given her reason to think I wouldn't.

"Look Lo, I'm going to be here whenever you need me you know that and if I think thing's are going to get out of hand I'm going to take control, I'm your big brother, I'm going to protect you and Zack for as long as I need to, do you understand that and I'll always be here to talk or just for the reasurance" I heard Bradley say guessing it was the end of the conversation I quickly rushed downstairs before either of them came out of the room and saw me.

In the 45 minutes before I'd been on the stair's I'd blown up all the balloons, put up all the banners, put candles in Zack's cake got together all the party bags if I was going to be a dad I needed to do it properly.

Not long after I'd come downstairs Lauren did the same, I think Bradley was giving us sometime to talk, but I didn't need to do that anymore, her mouth nearly dropped to the floor when she saw I'd done everything. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy confirming she had been crying. "I'm sorry" I whispered, my voice breaking.

"It's ok Joe, I shouldn't have wound you up" after everything I'd done she was still defending me and blaming herself.

"No, Lauren you didn't wind me up. I'm sorry that I left and I'm sorry about Olivia I shouldn't have even left you, you were pregnant and I left you I ignored your texts, calls everything I'm really sorry" I said looking to the floor it was a relief to finally get to the end of the reason we weren't getting on.

Lauren crumbled to the floor in tears "It's been so hard without you Joey" She sobbed.

I got down on my knee's and pulled her into my chest. "I can't imagine what it's been like, but I'm here now baby, you'll never know what its like ever again, you'll never be alone I promise" I said kissing the top of her head.

Lauren had fallen asleep clutching my t-shirt, it saddened me to know she thought I'd still leave. I carried her upstairs to what I would say was now our bedroom, it was strange to have a bedroom with Lauren again a place that was ours and not long after that I myself fell asleep, nervous for tomorrow meeting Zack's friends and there parents, but I was ready to face it, whatever it was.

The morning came quicker than expected and I was surprised to see Lauren still asleep next to me when I woke up, considering that it was the morning of Zack's birthday party. I could hear Zack groaning next door and I had heard Bradley leave not long ago, leaving me to see to Zack I wasn't looking forward to this. I stepped out of bed and headed to Zack's room. I reached into the cot and scooped him into my arms, holding him at arms length he didn't scream or cry or even struggle in my grip he just looked at me with a massive grin "Daddy" he blurted out I was in total shock, was I hearing things I thought to myself "Da Da Daddy" He said again.

"Yes I'm your daddy" I beamed holding him close to my chest now, he snuggled himself into me. "Should we leave your mummy to sleep a bit longer and I'll get you a bottle eh little man" I asked him knowing he wouldn't ask me, but knowing if he didn't want to be around me he would react the same way he had the day before.


	28. Chapter 28

Black Lace

**Chapter twenty-eight**

There was something strange about the way I woke up it was a lot later than usual and I could feel the sun beaming onto my body, I wasn't tired and I didn't feel like I needed to go back to sleep like I usually did, I felt like I was ready to face the day.

I opened my eyes first darting my eyes to my alarm clock and second to Joey's side of the bed both were showing me something I didn't want to see the alarm clock informing me that it was 11:05 when I'm usually up at 8:00 or earlier with Zack and the bed showing me an empty space, I'd over slept and Joey had gone. I jumped out of bed totally confused as to how I hadn't woken up to the sound of Zacks crying, screaming or shouting. Before I got to Zack's room I heard laughing first Zack's then Joey's, I couldn't help but smile at the sound.

I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could to make sure Joey didn't notice me, but he did "Morning" He said smiling at me, he looked less stressed, like the weight of the world had suddenly been lifted and he had no problems his being mirrored my feelings and we were both finally free of stress and ready to face the world together again at last.

"Morning, I see you have a friend" I smiled at him turning his attention to Zack.

He nodded a look of content in his eyes.

"Oh Joe, have we had any deliervies?" I questioned as I couldn't see anything laying around.

"No babe" He answered before taking a mouthful of his coffee "Want one?" He asked but for once I didn't feel like I need cafine to boost my energy for the first time in a year.

"No thanks, you gonna be alright with this little fella whilst I make a phone call?" I asked not to sure if I was pushing it leaving Joey with Zack a while longer.

"No it's fine. Daddy will find your best man clothes for your party today won't he" Joey said kissing Zack on the nose.

"Well Daddy make sure you don't make him look to much like a man, I want him to stay our one year old forever please" I joked

I'd been on the phone to that Olivia, she was apparently delivering the car herself, she would be in London by 3 o'clock by then all of Zack's friends would be here and I hated the thought of having to be waiting for someone to drop it round and then it came to me that Joey would be here to help me to so I agreed that she could bring it round today. And now I was getting ready, I'd gone for a pair of disco pants, red bralet and white see through blouse, it felt nice to not have to rush to get ready I could put my make-up on and just get ready at my own speed.

By the time Joey, Zack and myself were ready it was time for everyone to through the door was Mum, Dad, Abi, Jay and Oscar, Oscar was Zacks bestfriend in whole world. Then Uncle Jack, Sharon, Denny, Alice and Mickey came and after that I lost count I turned my head for five minutes and my house was full all I was waiting for was Bradley, he needed to be here, he'd been here the whole time he needed to see his nephew blowing the candles out on his first cake.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Zackary, happy birthday to you" Everyone sang in unison and just near the end of the song I could hear Bradley singing at ease that he'd seen it all and just like mummy Zack didn't like the birthday song and it was all a bit overwhelming for him he burst into tears. I tried my best to comfort Zack but all he wanted was nana and nana was more than happy to do the job thank God. Just as Zack had stopped crying, I was introducing Joey to all my now our new friends, everybody elses conversations had now become a dull buzz and we were finally enjoying the party atmosphere when the door knocked and I remembered we were a present short.

I rushed to the door and the girl from the toy shop was knocking, she looked different to when she was in the shop. Her hair wasn't in a bun it was loose in waves reaching her shoulders I doubted she was a natural blonde because her roots were almost the same colour as my hair. she had caked on the make-up and if it wasn't for the distinctive tattoo on her neck I wouldn't recognise her as the same girl. I hadn't realised how long my observation had gone on for but I was forced to look at her face again when she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry" She checked the paper before saying my name "Lauren, for the inconvenience of you having to call to have this delivered it was a mistake on my behalf" she informed me. "But I've got what you wanted in the back of my car and I've refunded the charge of delievery back into your account, if you could give me a hand moving it to wherever you want it" she said

I laughed at her "You think I'm going to be able to move that?" I raised my eyebrow at her "Na don't think so, one minute I'll just get my boyfriend to move it once he's stopped chatting up all the other mums" I joked but her mouth didn't even twitch she looked worried, maybe she didn't do jokes I thought to myself before turning my head towards the kitchen "Joey, Joe" I called out.

"What babe?" I heard Joey say as he got closer to the front door.

"Move this for us into the living room?" I asked him.

He didn't answer he just stared at the woman and she had the same blank expression staring at him not saying a word.

**Ok, don't hate me! longer chapters from now on, now I have a direction I want the story to go. THANKS EVERYONE FOR THERE IDEA'S, YOU'LL CERTAINLY BE SEEING THEM IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!**


	29. Chapter 29

Black Lace

**Chapter twenty-nine**

"Hi" She whispered, not taking her eyes off Joey, she was looking at him as if she had known him for years, kind of the way anyone would expect me to look at him.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Joey questioned, he knew her. And thats when it clicked, if this was a cartoon a light bulb would have appeared on top of my head. This was Olivia, I stared at her in disbelief, I couldn't open my mouth to speak there were no words.

"I needed to talk to you, but you've changed your number, I had no way of contacting you. I knew it must be you, when she ordered something from the shop. It was meant to be I took her order, she-" Olivia spoke but was interupeted.

"She has a name, this is Lauren, but you already know that and our son is in there, enjoying his 1st birthday party" Joey snapped, I wasn't surprised, he was always protective of me and everyone else he cared about.

"She already knows that too" I finally spoke "I told her that it was my sons birthday and I was having a party for him" remembering the day I was in the shop "You were acting so strange, I guess I know why now" I said shaking my head and raising my hand to my forehead.

"If you let me finish, I'll explain" She said with attitude who did she think she was. "Lauren gave me her name, I was shocked, because you said she lived in London, I never expected her to come in, I never imagined meeting her. I waited all day after she came in, waiting for you to walk in and see me, but you never did, so that's when I cancelled the order and decided I would bring it here myself, I knew you'd be here, and that's it here we are" She said looking at me and then at Joey her eyes meeting his again, it made me feel sick.

Before Joey spoke he placed his hand on my hip and moved me closer into his side. This gave me a little sense of security and also confidence, I had forgotten how safe Joey had made me feel, even when girls were standing at our door he still managed to make me feel like the only girl in the world, I rested my hand underneath his shirt on his hip, I knew then that Joey knew everything was alright and I wasn't angry with him. I wanted to feel angry at him, but I just couldn't.

"So, you knew it was my son's birthday, so you my physco ex decided to turn up and want to talk, you don't know what its like to love and be loved, but my little family do. Me, Lauren and Zack are a family and we all love eachother, it's perfect and I won't have you ruin that for me when I've only just got things sorted out. You weren't anything special to me" Joey said his tone was harsh and full of venom.

He stepped out of our embarace and walked towards the open boot, pulling the box out and walking back towards the house, I moved out of the way so Joey could come back into the house and still have room to put the box down, he then plunged his hand into his pocket retrieving his wallet.

"Have you paid for this already babe?" He asked me wondering if I needed the money.

"Yeah I paid in store" I replied scowling at Olivia who had out stayed her welcome, not that she was welcome.

"Look Olivia, I didn't mean to hurt you but you always knew my heart was with Lauren and ofcourse Zack when he was born" He said looking in my direction.

Olivia handed Joey something that she had, had in her pocket. When Joey held his hand out I could see it was a ring, I shot and accusing look in Joey's direction he never mentioned an engagment he had just said their relationship meant nothing to him, how could he do this? I thought to myself, I tried to think of a reason why she would have a ring, that Joey had given her other than for engagment purposes, but my mind was blank.

Joey grabbed hold of my hand "I'll explain later" He said with worry in his eyes, I just nodded, not even looking at him I couldn't bring myself to, knowing I would crying if I did.

"You'll regret this, Joe. I'll make sure you do" Olivia spat at Joey before rushing to her car and speeding off, I wasn't sure if this was an empty threat or a promise, I didn't know her well enough to make that decision. I felt as if I should be afraid.

_**Bit of a inbetween chapter. Next chapter things get interesting, Joey has a bit of explaining to do, don't give up on me I'm trying my best inbetween everything that's going on. I felt as if this chapter could have been better, I apologise if that's the case.**_


	30. Chapter 30

Black Lace

_**Sorry I haven't posted in ages. My laptop is taking longer than expected to be repaired. I've only just discovered that I can post from my iPhone! If I had known earlier I certainly would have do so much quicker. Enjoy this chapter guys and again I apologise for the long wait.**_

**Chapter thirty **

Little arms were tugging at my legs as soon as the door had shut. I looked down and suddenly my mood changed all anger, anxiety and hurt was washed away by my sons beaming face.

Sweeping Zack into my arms I realised I had a duty to make sure his first birthday was the best, I knew from past experiences that your childhood is the most important thing and the day Zack was born I had promised that he would never go without.

Joey and I continued the party the way we had planned, together with a smile on our faces. Zachary's happiness was more important than anything at least if we didn't agree on much we agreed on that.

Joey held the cake in front of our son with such pride and I could see in his eyes he wouldn't want to be anywhere but here with us, even if he was given the chance. Zachary's eyes lit up as soon as he saw the cake reassuring me that I had made the right decision in choosing a birthday cake in the shape of LaLa the teletubby, his favourite. Zack blew out the candles with a little bit of help from mummy and daddy.

Everyone soon left most kids being the same age as Zack and needing to go to bed soon. The tension built up between me and Joey, as every guest was given there party bag and left mum was the last person to leave handing me a big box which said Zack would enjoy tomorrow.

I was so relieved that the party was over and mine and Bradley's house was back to normal but so nervous about having to discuss more stuff with Joey stuff that I didn't want to talk about.

"Lo, we're going to have to talk about what happened today eventually" Joey finally spoke breaking the awkward silence

"I'm so happy Zack enjoyed his birthday, he's out for the count" I answered appearing from Zacks room and closing the door trying to change the subject a little.

"Lauren, we need to talk. I never knew she was coming here, I never would have let her come here if I had any idea. I would never ruin what we've got me, you and Zack we're a family I would never do anything to jeopardise that" He said cupping my face.

I had nothing to say, I nodded giving Joey everything he needed to know. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before taking my hand and leading me into the bathroom. My mouth dropped into an o shape as my eyes tried to take in everything, little candles scattered across the bathroom floor and on the edge of the bath along side the candles were a variety of different soaps, body washes, scrubs and even my favourite bath bombs, Abi must have helped with that I thought to myself as Joey took my t-shirt off having already taken his off, Joey was taken by surprise himself when it was revealed I wasn't wearing a bra he pulled the closer to his chest my body tingling at the contact.

"You're so beautiful Lo" He whispered I don't know why he was whispering but it made it feel even more intimate "When I look at you, I can't help but wonder why would anyone like you want to be and have children with me" He continued to whisper brushing his thumb over my cheek, which I had felt blush red.

"There's just something about you Joseph, I ask myself the same question everyday" I giggled at Joeys expression both of his eyebrows pulled together and the perfect pout set on his mouth placing a kiss to them before ridding the rest of our clothes and stepping into the bath. I wouldn't help but feel secure and happy in this embrace my back fitting snugly on Joey's chest breathing in sync. Joey rubbed the body wash into my back, it smelt of mint informing me that mint was therapeutic.

We sat in the bath for what felt like hours just talking me telling Joey about all the things he hadn't witnessed while he was away and him telling me all things I needed to know about him. We had finally got back to being Lauren and Joey, something I never thought we would get back.

"We are going to be alright aren't we Lo?" Joey questioned a more vulnerable side of him shining through.

"I truly believe we are Joe" I said without having to think, turning to kiss him softly on the lips.

After more talking and reassuring we decided we'd better get out of the bath and get to bed knowing without a doubt the centre of our world would wake one or both of us up at a ridiculous hour in the morning. I reached for the towels handing one to Joey and running the towel over my body bending over side of the bath to dry a foot at a time. I could feel his eyes skimming over my body trying to take in everything. I didnt have chance to make a sarcastic comment or any other comment, I was being lifted on to the sink and in one swift movement Joey entered me both of us groaning in unison "What if Bradley hears us?" I suddenly thought of the shame I would feel if Bradley had heard us in the bathroom "He's gone out" Joey replied between kisses, quickening his pace in the same minute our hips meeting each other, it wasn't long before we reached our peaks.

It was official I was exhausted, whilst Joey kept the bed warm I made sure the house was locked and everything was ready for the morning. Before I snuggled into bed with Joey I decided to check on Zack, He hadn't woken up which was unusual for him. Peeking my head around the door I could sense something wasnt right, stepping carefully through the door trying not to wake him, I looked over the cot and my heart stopped Zack wasn't there, I finally found what little voice I had "No! Joey!" Were the only things I could get out before letting out a heart stopping scream.

**_ I know it's not very good, hopefully the next chapter will be better once I get the hang of this. Sorry if you're disappointed! Review and let me know what you think. It's about time I gave Lauren and Joey a break in my stories isn't it? _**


	31. Chapter 31

Black Lace 

**_HEY GUYS I'M BACK. thankyou to lovelove94 for the lovely review earlier today, put a big smile on my face and all the other reviews I love knowing my readers are enjoying what I'm writing and i also like knowing what everyone wants to happen next so feel free to leave idea's..here's today's chapter enjoy. _**

**Chapter thirty-one**

Joey was at my side in an instant, I couldn't breathe where was my baby. How could I let this happen? I was a terrible mum, having a bath whilst he was left defenceless.

"Lauren, Lauren speak to me baby" Joey repeated shaking me his hands on my shoulders

"My baby" I gasped for air "Bradley" I said a little glimmer of hope flashing through me, it made sense Bradley saw me and Joey needed sometime alone so took Zack with him yeah that's it I convinced myself dialling Bradley's number, the dialler tone seemed to sound out longer then usual for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hi Lo, you're awake late aren't you?" Bradley questioned "Erm Lo, is everything alright?" He asked again.

"Please tell me he's with you" I willed for my prayers to be answered that Zack was with him desperation seeping through my voice.

"Who? Your making no sense, Joey's with you, I made sure of it you two have some time alone, I'm in the pub" He said blissfully unaware of what was unravelling back at home

"Zack, he's not with you?" The tears coming back almost instantly.

"No Lauren, seriously what's going on?" Bradley now demanded, I couldn't believe it I dropped the phone on the floor heading for the front door I rushed around the front garden noticing the gates were open, only people who knew us knew the code, making me feel sick someone who knew us had taken Zack.

_**Another short chapter leaving you on a bit of a cliffhanger, so who do you think has got Zack? Was it harmless or to cause harm?**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Black Lace**

_**Sorry for not posting for such a long time. I've found myself neglecting near enough all my stories but one, maybe I took on to much. I'll try my very best to update soon but here's a chapter..Enjoy.**_

**Chapter thirty-two**

I ran back inside the house, hearing Joey on the phone. "Yeah, see you in a bit" He replied before ending the call..

"Joe, the gates were open" I said trying to shake off the headache I had gotten almost instantly.

"He must be safe then, why would anyone we know want to harm him Lo?" Joey answered it made sense but, I could only think the worst. If it was someone we trusted and someone who loved Zack, why wouldn't they say they had him, why didn't we know where he was?  
I paced up and down, on the phone to the police, it had been an hour and a half now since we realised Zack was gone, if it wasn't a kidnap we would have known something by now.

"Yes, Zackary James Branning" I answered the questions, "He's one today" I answered again my voice breaking "Ok, we'll leave the gates open" I finished, hanging up and placing the phone back on the hook.

"They'll be round as soon as they can be" I informed Joey and Bradley who had arrived as soon as he was off the phone from Joey.  
"He must be so scared" Bradley said rubbing my back

"He's never been away from me with a stranger before, he's never been away from me, only with you or Whit. Not even mum's had him over night and a stranger thinks they can just walk in and take him" I said dispear rushing through me  
"I'll kill them" Joey piped up punching the kitchen cupboard Bradley giving him a look of disgust having not forgiven him for everything as easy as I had.  
The phone was buzzing, who could possibly be calling at this time of night, nobody ever rang the house phone unless it was an emergency. "Hello" I spoke into the device, the number was unknown.

"Hello Lauren, didn't think you'd be at home, when your son is missing" I could recognise the voice anywhere

"Derek?" I questioned seeing the Joey's eyebrows come together with confusion.

"Well I see your manners haven't progressed whilst I've been away. that's Uncle Derek to you, your friend helped me out a little bit, or shall I say my son's friend" He chuckled "Olivia, isn't it?" He asked. I could feel my blood draining. The two people who hated us the most had our son.

_**Bit of a twist when we all thought Derek was dead. Leave idea's as to what should happen next I've hit a brick wall.**_


	33. Chapter 33

Black Lace

_**Ah been wracking my brains on how this is going to go, this is the worst one for idea's I've hit a brick wall with this story.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_That's Uncle Derek to you, your friend helped me out a little bit, or shall I say my son's friend" He chuckled "Olivia, isn't it?"_

"How?" Joey asked "When?" He questioned again.

"Joey" I spoke at a whisper "You don't think they'll hurt him do you?" I asked regretting the words that came out of my mouth, how could I think such a thing of course they wouldn't this was all a joke. Derek was dead and Olivia was just another ex.

"I don't know Lo" Joey answered honestly.

"What do you mean you don't know, this is all your fault, if you didn't come back I wouldn't have met Olivia, she wouldn't have found out where I lived you and her would have been fine she wouldn't be looking for revenge and Derek wouldn't want to split us two up because we wouldn't be together. Zack would be safe and me him and Bradley would have been fine" I said shaking my head at him "Its your fault Joe, you need to fix this" I said again my mouth was working before my head I wasn't thinking and I couldn't stop the venom I spoke.

My phone rang again, snapping me out of my rant the same number.

"Lauren, Lauren, Lauren.." The same horrible voice said again it made my skin crawl even hearing him say my name "I bet you're wondering how I found out where you were or how I got Olivia on side meet me, but don't tell Joey, it can be our little secret" He sneered down the phone meet me at the house you used to live with Joey's mother in and remember don't tell Joey" I could imagine his face that horrible greasy hair that ugly bulldog face, that voice I think that contributed to the sick raising through my body as I rushed to the bathroom the fact my son was missing was another contribution.

"Joey" I called from upstairs.

"What?" He answered cold and blunt.

"Derek wants me to meet him, he told me not to tell you" I said looking him in the eye "At your mum's old house, well your old house" I said standing up and brushing my teeth.

"You ain't going Lauren don't be so stupid it's a trap" He said "Give me chance to think this through, I know exactly how Derek works, I know for a fact he'll slip up somewhere or maybe Olivia will its just a matter of time" He said moving behind me grabbing a hair bobble and tying my hair up into a ponytail. "You're going to sleep and I'm going to sort all this out, I will get our baby boy back ok" He carried on "And even though you don't trust me with anything you have to trust me with this, I would do anything for you and that boy our boy anything for our family" He said kissing the showing skin on my shoulder.

And that was it I was reasured, everything that I had said was gone, the doubt vanishing the hatred gone, it wasn't Joey's fault. I got into bed not realising how much I ached, my feet were agony as for my back numb.

"Sleep Lo, I'll have the answers when you wake up" Joey smiled from the door.

"Joesph" I called out as he went shut the door

"Lauren" He said peeping his head through the door

"I love you" I called out

"I love you more, beautiful" he said back but his eyes still looked hurt as he went to close the gap in the door to shut it again.

"Joe" I called out again knowing he was still there.

"Mhm" I heard through the door

"Come here please" I said the door crept open Joey chuckled

"You look so tiny in that bed alone" He whispered "How come you wanted me in here?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed

Instead of answering I just wrapped my arms around his waist crushing my head onto his chest. "I'm sorry I said all that stuff I didn't mean it" I whispered

"I know baby, don't worry about it" Joey replied "I wish we could just hide away, me you and Zack that would be so nice we could keep him safe from the world, all the Derek's" He said, I nodded in agreement

"You know if I could go into hiding anywhere I would hide right here" I said pointing at Joey chest "Well I'd be inside, and then inside some more in your heart" I whispered knowing this could possibly be the cringiest thing to come out of my mouth "And it would be because thats where I belong Joey, with you" I said looking to around our room waiting for his answer.

"Lo, you wouldn't be able to hide in my heart" He spoke the words so quiet only I would be able to hear him I really had to listen carefully "Everyone would know you'd be there, I mean the beat of heart just oozes you Lauren, it beats for you" He replied his voice filled with love "Sleep now Lauren, your hiding place will be waiting when you wake up" He said again tucking a strand of hair away from my face and kissing the skin that had been exposed.

"Joey, the phones ringing, it's Dereks number again" Bradley called from downstairs and then I was alone again just like that.

**Don't think I wrote this chapter properly, but it is what it is. Back tomorrow!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Black Lace**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

My phone buzzed on the bedside table, early this morning, I checked the time seeing 8:30 glaring at me on the screen. A text message, who would possibly be texting me at this time, I could hear Joey and Bradley talking downstairs, those were the only people who would possibly be texting me at a time like this. I opened the message, it was from my doctor, and with everything going on I had completely forgotten I had an appointment.

'_**Hi Miss Branning, just a quick message to remind you of your appointment at the surgery this morning at 10:35am'**_ I shut my eyes sinking my head into the pillows, and sigh.

I must have drifted off again, because I woke up to knocking on the door, Joey with his head popped around the door a jar. "Hi Babe, your phone's been ringing like crazy, surprised it didn't wake you up" He said gesturing towards the phone still on the bed. I checked the time seeing it was only 9:00, I sighed with relief. I had 3 messages from Abi, 1 missed call from Abi and a voicemail. Opening the messages almost broke my heart, if that was even possible, reminding me of the nightmare I was currently living in.

Message 1: 'Hi favourite sister, was wondering if I could take my nephew out for the day and maybe stay at mine and Jay's? Give his mummy and daddy sometime alone x'

Message 2: 'I've just rang your house phone, its engaged, I've tried ringing Joey's phone it goes straight to voicemail, I've given up ringing your phone you're probably still asleep ha x'

Message 3: Oi you won't be my favourite sister much longer if you carry on ignoring me, let me know what's going on, I bet Zack wants to see his auntie Abs x'

I burst into tears, without even realising I could hear sobbing and it wasn't until I could feel my chest jolting I realised it was me trying to stifle my crying. Joey had me in his arms in an instant, my sobs not only my body jolt but his too. A few minutes I couldn't hear the screaming or the crying coming out of my mouth, I had silenced the room was quiet every now and then broken by the odd murmur from Joey, "It's gonna be alright, sh, sh, sh, it's gonna be alright" had soothed me.

"Bradley and I are going to get our son back today, you are going to go to the square, go to your mums and that way I know you're safe do you understand?" Joey said in a tone I had heard many times anyone else I would have thought patronising but Joey this was him being protective, I felt almost scared already knowing I was going against him.

At 10:15 I snuck out of the house, God knows how, Joey hadn't noticed and Bradley was out already on a mission to find his nephew. I couldn't help but feel guilty about disappearing and not telling Joey what would be going through his head when he found out I wasn't there and another stab of guilt not being there to help get our son back, leaving it all in Joey's hands.

I arrived at the surgery, sitting on the hard blue seat. I hadn't been sat long when my name was called by a lady who had a face that could calm a hurricane. My once pounding heart was back to a slow pace just by looking at her.

"Miss Branning, you're here to have a few blood tests I believe, the Walford practice transferred your details and I already know you know everything after you've had these tests you'll have the scan, it says here on your records that you know all about the scan for cancer because it runs in the family?" I nodded words not being able to find words.

I had got my results an hour later, they were now in the bottom of my bag I couldn't open them not with everything going on at the moment. I had requested the doctor not tell me anything else and just put everything I need to know in the envelope and when I opened it I would get in contact again if needs be, she told me considering the situation she would but only this once, but advised me to open it when I got home.

At 12:00 I finally arrived back home after what felt like a lifetime in traffic. I inhaled the air before opening the door. I heard laughing, something I hadn't heard in days. My babies laughter, maybe I was hearing what I wanted to hear maybe this was a dream.

"Hello" I called out not expecting the reply

"Mommy" I heard before feeling two little arms wrapped around my legs, a walking, talking Zack was below me and I froze, my tears splashing onto his hair and face as he looked up at me with his gorgeous brown orbs. "Mommy no cry" He spoke again when I had him in my arms.

"No, not anymore baby boy, not now you're back" I whispered holding him to my chest as Joey walked out of the kitchen, I told you I'd get our son back" He whispered taking us both into his arms.

A while later Joey had explained to me all about how he had managed to speak to Olivia and what he had said had touched whatever heart she had and had brought Zack, I only asked for him to tell me the basics and not everything that our son had been through, Joey had called me police and Olivia and Derek were now in custardy for kidnap and Derek for all the things he had done in the past, it all catching up with him.

Joey and I had taken Zack to bed together for the first time and I had taken it upon myself to check on him every 10 minutes. Bradley and Joey said that it was ridiculous but I needed to see he was still there. After checking on Zack for the fifth time I took myself off into the bedroom shutting the door behind me, I pulled the envelope out of my bag and ripped it open ready to face the bad news. A white piece of paper with my blood results on. I stood of the bed, not wanting Joey or anyone else to find the paper, the news making me cry for the third time today.

Opening the wardrobe and pulling out a little blue box with all the stuff Zack had when he was first born. My pregnancy test confirming I was pregnant, Zack's first curl, his cord, all the scan photos, his and my name tags from the hospital at that time he was only baby Branning and also a pair of his first scratch mits. And now I needed another box, this time pink, this box would not have as many things inside, not yet anyway, but the most important pieces of information…A piece of paper telling me that the blood test had revealed I am pregnant and now photo's showing my healthy, strong baby girl…

_**SO Lauren's pregnant again, but why doesn't anyone know? Why hasn't she told Joey? Next chapter Joey and Bradley's POV up until Zack coming home. You decide and how long before Joey finds out about baby Branning number 2. Sorry if everyone was expecting more drama from this chapter, I just thought Lauren had had enough of that. But maybe a little bit drama between Olivia and Joey in his chapter..?**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Black Lace**

_**ALL Joe in this chapter yay!**_

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

I got home, after being out all night looking for Zack, well more Derek or Olivia, and finding no sign of either. I really thought I had got Derek sussed out, looking in my first place of the run down garage in the south end, it's were Derek would take the boys when he was younger, force them to fight him, there was a rumour he'd killed someone down there as well when I was about six or seven, it wouldn't surprise me I wouldn't put anything past Derek.

What I hadn't told Lauren was that, once again I'd been in touch with an old friend of mine, one I promised I wouldn't get in touch with. My old friend Jason Dyer, he'd been to prison a few times and Lauren had told me she didn't want me involved with him because he was bad news, I'd kept his number for times when I needed him and I knew for a fact he'd have my back. Once I found Derek or Olivia I'd get Jase to sort them out for me, anyone else I'd let the police deal with, but not them two not when they brought my son into it. Me and Jase had drove around for at least 6 hours before calling it a night. I dropped him home and told him I'd pick him back up in the morning when I'd convinced Lauren to go to her mums, which I knew for a fact was going to be near enough impossible in its self.

When I got back the house was silent something I wasn't used to, it was depressing, usually at this time Zack would be up, with Pepper Pig and his porridge, when I say with his porridge I mean in his hair all over his face and in his lap laughing at the mess he'd made, I usually wouldn't be laughing thinking he'd do it on purpose just to get out of eating it, I knew for a fact he hated porridge but Lauren insisted he ate it, if only it was like that today.

I was slightly grateful that Lo wasn't awake yet, I couldn't bring myself to see her crying anymore or to even see the despair on her face when I told her our son hadn't been found yet.

I shut the door, the sound of Lauren's phone startling me, followed by the house phone that I had forgotten to unplug. Abi's name on the little window, I ignored it, I couldn't stand to speak to Abi right now me and her weren't on the best of terms and right now. Before the phone could finish ringing I ripped it from the plug smashing it on the floor in temper. Looking at the various pieces of the broken phone on the floor, it reminded me of the day I heard that Derek was dead, I smashed up the phone and the television and the kitchen and most things in sight, Lauren didn't speak to me for days and when she did everything she said made sense.

I peeped my head through our bedroom door, Lauren fast asleep she looked pained.

"Hi Babe, your phone's been ringing like crazy, surprised it didn't wake you up" I said pointing to the phone, Lauren read the messages on her phone and burst into tears she was sobbing and jolting in my arms. I had silenced Lauren she wasn't screaming or crying anymore, the room was quiet "It's gonna be alright, sh, sh, sh, it's gonna be alright" I repeated

"Bradley and I are going to get our son back today, you are going to go to the square, go to your mums and that way I know you're safe do you understand?" I said.

Lauren had disappeared, but before I had chance to ring her my phone rang, again a number I didn't recognise and I couldn't risk not answering it. I could hear laughing in the background, sounded like Zack and then heavy breathing directly down the phone. "Joey, it's me, I've got your son and Derek's gone said he wants nothing more to do with this. But we can be together now Joey, we've got your son, us two we can make a go of things, me you and Zack" She said with confidence down the phone.

I listened in disbelief was this woman for real, I wanted to tell her how deluded she was how I wasn't interested and that even if I didn't have a son I wouldn't want to be with her because she wasn't Lauren. But I couldn't risk not having her onside.

"Yeah okay, let me pack a bag and get some cash out. I'll get my mate to pick me up and then come and get you and Zack, Lauren's gone out in the car" I replied, my mind working before my mouth thank God.

"Ok, the garages the ones Derek used to own we're there" She said confirming my earlier thoughts Derek thought he was smart but he was too easy to work out.

"Ok, I know it. I'll be there soon be ready, I'll have some clothes for you both to change into so know body recognises you" I said trying to sound convincing and hanging up.

A while later I was in the car the garages with Jase, we both rehearsed the plan and he went in with a gun just in case Derek was there. I opened the garage doors expecting to find a mess, but there was a sofa loads of blankets and travel cot and loads of toys for Zack. Olivia was sat on the sofa with Zack on her lap feeding him Lauren hated it when Zack ate that brand I thought to myself as Zack screwed his face up and lifted his eyes to where I was standing a smile formed on his face as soon as he saw me and he was toddling towards me before I could blink, "daddy" he said with a giggle. I scooped him into my arms and turned my back on Olivia, making my way to the car. I could hear Olivia's foot steps behind me I swiftly turned around.

"Where are you going?" I asked laughing

"With you? Our flat in Manchester?" She said raising her eyebrow "Or maybe we can get somewhere new?" She asked in the same deluded voice.

"No Lauren will be back soon, she'd have got bored at her mum's she'll be hoping her little boy will be there before she is and she'll be holding him in her arms, you'll never touch us again, we're united, he is our son mine and Lauren's not yours and I never ever want to see you or Derek's face ever again" I said shaking my head and then I heard the police sirens, her face paling "You didn't think I'd let you get away with trying to destroy my family did you? They've already got Derek who made a great job and took great pleasure in dropping you straight in the shit at the police station, I'll see you around Olivia…Actually I won't" I said shaking my head and strapping Zack into his car seat and dumping into the driver's seat, Jase had gone soon as he heard the sirens something about not having a licence for the gun.

Later on back at home I'd bathed Zack fed him and changed his clothes so he was ready for bed. I was in the kitchen with Zack when we heard Lauren calling through the house, Zack's brightened and his smile was so much bigger than the one he'd had earlier when he saw me, it kind of hurt but I couldn't hold a grudge against him for loving mummy more, who wouldn't? I'd taken a while to get home earlier taking me back to the jewellers in Manchester, there was a ring I'd see ages ago before we got back together that I knew I'd chose if ever I got the chance and brought it just like that. Zack was mesmerised by all the shiny stuff in the shop and it was a job to actually get him out, in fact he was just like Lauren when it came to that, attention was given 100% to anything expensive and shiny and she would complain until she left the shop with something. I let Zack on the floor from his high chair and he ran in the direction of the voice. I heard him talking to her and Lauren trying to stop herself crying but failing.

Lauren was holding him to her chest as I walked out of the kitchen, "I told you I'd get our son back" I whispered taking them both into his arms and kissing Lauren and then Zack on the forehead.

A while later Joey I explained to Lauren all about how I had managed to get Zack back. Only telling her the basics.

We had taken Zack to bed together for the first time Lauren had taken it upon herself to check on him every 10 minutes. Bradley and I had said that it was ridiculous but she wasn't convinced. As Lauren went to check on Zack for the millionth time, I sat contemplating my life and how lucky I was to have this life after leaving it all those months ago. I pulled the ring out of my pocket studying it in-between my little finger and thumb it was almost as perfect as her and tomorrow I'm going to propose to Lauren, the love of my life, my vibrant Lauren the happiness the light at the end of the tunnel.

_**It's not all plain sailing though guys, I've never written a wedding any of my stories before hehe yay! I'm very very sorry the next will be the last chapter to this story and is going to be posted tonight after this one. The upcoming events may come as a shock to some of you, some it might be all too obvious. **_

_**AHHHHHHH JOEY AND LAUREN IN TONIGHTS EP, AHHHHHHH MORE PLEASE MORE! THE HAIR HE DID IT THEY NEARLY KISSED OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG – more than appropriate caps.**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Black Lace**

_**I may or may not have cried when I wrote this. When I first started writing this story I never thought it would end like this, I think they'll be a sequel but it won't be for a few weeks if I decide to do one, or maybe it could just be a one shot of Joey? I don't know let me know what you want…Get your Joey smelling tissues guys, I think they might be needed…**_

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**LAURENS LETTER.**

I feel sick, the sadness I am feeling right now is somewhat addicting, I can't stop it and I can't say I want it to stop, it's familiar and it's become comfortable and easy to live with it stays and when it goes it comes back so naturally. My body aches with self-hatred, yet the things I love the most come from within it, how can that be? I know the sadness all too well in fact and the comfort in it knowing it'll never leave me.

Everyone asks me if I'm okay and I just nod and force a smile it's like I'm a robot and have been programmed to do that. I have kept my sadness to myself, for such a long time now because I remembered the times you'd cheer me up and tell me it's was all going to be okay, I have been waiting for that moment for far too long and when it did happen, it didn't feel the same and I didn't believe the words you were telling me and I shouldn't have to feel like that.

You were there for so long through the ups and the downs and I'll never forget that, but you weren't there when I needed you the most that I also won't and can't forget. You chose to leave me all those months ago, to see if the grass was greener on the other side. You realised it wasn't when you saw how my life had improved without you that day in the café and you had stayed the same only then you were also lonely. I could tell by the tone of your voice that you missed me, you didn't have to tell me. I remembered how you made me feel before all the bad shit and was blinded by that and the thoughts that it would be that way again. It's a shame it never did and its shame you didn't realise before you finally did that the grass certainly wasn't greener on the other side and realise what you had lost so long ago. If you'd have stayed I wouldn't be writing this and I wouldn't be leaving today, if you'd have taken the time to water the old grass it would have been just as green as the new by now. I don't feel that way anymore though and I don't want you. I'll forever remember the times you made me feel so wonderful oh wonderful, but the bad over rides and drowns the good.

I remembered the day I had found out I was pregnant, I was driving home from the doctors having not read the details in the big brown envelope, I was listening to the words, that described my life so clearly my world was the song on the radio, it was like a song form of my mind…

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known, missing him was dark grey all alone, forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met, but loving him was red. _

Taylor swift hummed through the speakers in the car.

And the next day I went to the card shop and brought a pink box to go with the box I already had for Zack…In the corner of my eye I saw a red box I got that too and that was my decision made, my mind out voted my heart.

Taylor swift was on the radio and the words came to me again

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colours in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all…_

Truth is, the song never made me change my mind neither did the red box in the shop…I was already flying through the free fall.

Thank-you for the greatest gifts of all Joey. Our son and our soon to be daughter our bun in the oven.

I'm sorry I didn't have the guts to say all this to your face, but loving you when we was were the best parts of my life.

I'll never forget our red love with black lace trimming.

Lauren/

The last things I left Joey with, the red box and this letter… filled with the best memories red and black lace knickers, suspenders and matching bra. A picture of Joey and I when the first day we met, Derek was in the background holding his nose Joey had punched him…and we were laughing with genuine smiles on our faces, another picture of the day we moved in the flat Joey was holding me and said he was going to carry me over the threshold, even after my protest that we weren't newly married followed by a picture of me and Joey together the night he came back for the first time and found out I was pregnant, another picture of Me Alice, and a picture of Zack when he was first born, scan pictures of both our children and A MP3 Player the first track, KC and Jojo - All my Life and the second Taylor Swift - Red I sang along to the words before placing it in the box and closing the lid.

On top of the box lay a photo of us all as a family…Me, Joey, Zack and Our daughter who was unknown at that moment but Joey's hand seemed to be protectively sprawled across my stomach. The red strong powerful love had turned to blue and had been blue for a long time, but in that photo maybe a mix of both colours and was purple still the red but over taken by the blue.

_**Thank you to my loyal readers and everyone who has been here from the start! Review let me know what you thought and if I should do a sequel. Hayley x **_


End file.
